The Curse
by golfer
Summary: Two Authors...both equal in power, were transformed a long time ago, into two different monsters. They tried to blend into Smash Bros. But when they finally meet, and realize who they are, and that they are natural enemies, what happens? R&R! Epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! PitFTW here! Golfer and I are working on this story together by alternating on chapters. I wrote this one here and we both hope you enjoy it! And just to warn you now, there will be AuthorxSmasher pairings and two major characters are OCs. Now here today to do the disclaimer with me is… PIT!!!!!!**

**Pit: Neither PitFTW nor Golfer own any of the Super Smash Brothers nor any of the places mentioned in this fic. The day they do will be the day they both stop hating Game and Watch**

**Thanks, Pit! Enjoy the first chapter everyone! This story is told in Golfer's POV…**

* * *

I took a deep breath, allowing the crisp night air to fill my nose. It was quiet, but that's how night fell at the Smash Mansion. The rain gently tapped the canopy above me, making sweet, gurgling music as lightning flashed through the sky. The wind howled and wailed, as if screaming for the stormy night to end.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, allowing my muddled thoughts to swirl within my mind. Tonight was a night with a full moon. It would begin again. I never truly understood why this happened to me and no other young teenage boy, but I knew for sure that if I was to keep everyone safe, I had to lock myself in soon. So I was sitting here, enjoying the cool night air before I must go inside and shut myself in the specially designed closet Master Hand bought for me.

Suddenly, there was a faint shuffling down below. My ears pricked up at the noise, my eyes slowly opened. To the human ear, this noise was merely the rustling of the wind, nothing more. But that sound was too unnatural, too mysterious, too _human_ to be made by nature.

I leaned down from my spot on the balcony and strained my eyes to pierce through the never ending darkness below. I saw a strange cloaked figure slinking around the lawn of the Smash Mansion, occasionally stopping and looking around, as if making sure no one was watching them. A tiny wisp of a truly strange smell reached me: the coppery scent of blood.

The clouds that covered the moon parted, revealing the faintest sliver of silvery moonlight. My convulsions began, faint at first, but soon so horribly painful that it was as if my body would be torn apart. Pain after pain shot through me, causing me to bite my lip to keep from crying out in. I grabbed onto the railing and stood there, my breath coming out in short, horrid pants.

With all my strength, I swung myself over the railing and landed softly on the lawn below. Taking a good look around, I spotted the figure dart past a lone tree, kicking up dry leaves as they went. My knees began to buckle with each pained step, a horrible sting going through my body as I marched on. My visions blurred, black dots appeared in front of me.

I swayed like a drunk for a few more steps as more moonlight appeared through the black clouds above. Grabbing onto a nearby tree trunk, I grasped my chest and stood there, panting. My sharp night vision picked up movement as the figure darted behind yet another tree not far away.

"C-Come out," I panted, "C-Come out and fight like a man!"

A strange noise answered me. A noise that sounded so much like the steam coming out of a kettle. It was faint, very faint in the pounding rain, even to my own sensitive ears. A flash of lightning ripped through the sky, illuminating the night. The cloaked figure was illuminated as well, tall and willowy in the white light.

The clouds had parted completely now, revealing the full moon. With a great cry I fell to the ground, the convulsions reaching breaking point. My face, my hands, my feet… everything about me changed as the moonbeams gently touched my skin. I felt my hands, no, my claws as my scream transformed into a lone howl. Fur, black as night coursed over me, my teeth morphing horribly to white fangs.

In my new form, I whirled around, my senses on high alert. The figure had snuck up behind me, I could smell them. The scent of dried blood was even more obvious now, filling my nose, dizzying me, making me want to throw up. I swung my paw at them, my claws shining silver in the moonlight. With figure sidestepped my attack and countered by pulling out a sword, long and thin, with a golden hilt ebbed with jewels. Looking closely at the blade, I saw strange ruins engraved on it, shining in a strange golden glow.

With a roar, I swung my paw again, only to have it parried by the sword. Over and over again this happened, all the while I looked for something, anything to identify a weak point on this person. Their movements were swift and fluid, as if they were dancing. This, combined with their abnormal amounts of strength, despite their willowy stature. This mysterious figure was a skilled swordsman, striking with the fierceness of a tiger and dodging with the fluidness of a snake.

Our fight went on and on. The sounds of my claws against the silver of the sword rang through the night. Not far away, I saw small blinking lights in the mansion, as if the Smashers had heard what was happening. Just then, the door opened and out stepped a tall and well muscled figure, lantern in hand. The figure noticed this as well and sheathed their sword, shooting me what I took was a glare, covered by the dark hood.

"You were lucky this time, pup," they spat, their voice low and husky, dripping with malice, "But I shall return. You will not survive the next time."

Though I strained my ears as hard as I can, I was unable to identify if this voice belonged to a man or a woman. Before I could let out another growl, the figure disappeared in a sweep of their cloak. I looked up and saw that the clouds were once again covering the moon. More convulsions ran through me as I transformed again, this time back into my old form.

I was soaked to the bone, the rain pounding all around me. The light of the lantern bobbed closer as I rubbed my forearms, trying to warm myself. The little light soon stopped before me, revealing the strong face of Ike Greil. In his left hand, he carried the lantern while an umbrella was held in the other. Marth had come as well, his sword held in his right hand and an umbrella grasped within his left. They both blinked in surprise when they saw me, looking around to see if there was anyone else.

"G-Golfer?" Marth asked, his face contorted with worry, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

"I… I was just taking a walk," I replied with a grin.

Marth raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but said nothing. Ike walked about for a bit with his lantern, checking bushes and round trees. Finally, he came back, shaking his head.

"Nothing," he reported, "Whoever… whatever was making those weird noises got away." He cocked his head at me questionably, "You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No!" I answered, shivering a bit, "But I _am_ freezing!"

Marth came and stood over me, allowing the rain to gently tap his umbrella. "Come on, we'll get you some warm clothes and a nice mug of hot chocolate."

Ike took off his cape and draped it over my shoulders, revealing the hidden sheathe of his sword underneath. Ragnell shone a brilliant gold in the faint lantern light, seeming to radiate pure energy with every passing second. I shivered and wrapped the precious piece of fabric round my shoulders. As Ike and Marth led me back to the mansion, I couldn't help but catch a small glimpse of a long back cloak disappear into the night.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. I'm writing this chapter. I hope you all like it. **

* * *

So the next day wasn't different from the regular days. I had tried to shrug off what happened the day before. However, it was hard. Questions ran through my mind like a truck. _"Who was that? How could they just vanish? Or what was that?" _I pondered these things heavily, staring at the crisp, plain white ceiling of the mansion when I bumped into a girl. She had Pit walking beside her. I didn't know Pit well, but I didn't know this girl at all. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and that whole deal.

"Hi," I said, a bit awkwardly. This person wasn't amused, and Pit certainly wasn't.

"Uh…hi," she said. She seemed a bit shy; her voice was pretty much carried away like wind. As in, it wasn't loud at all.

"I'm Golfer," I said quickly. I despised awkward moments.

"I'm Psyche," Psyche said. It was strange. Pit's face began to etch an angered face with every word that we exchanged.

"So…wow, it's nighttime," I said, trying to make conversation. "Great for…some kind of vampire." Psyche suddenly lit up, but Pit sulked back a bit.

"Vampires don't actually love night," Psyche responded. "They just can't stand the day. But sometimes vampires will want to wear sunglasses." I was a bit shocked. She seemed to know a lot about vampires. I was still a bit awkward, so right there, in the hallway, I tried to keep her talking.

"Tell me more," I said, trying to appear eager. Psyche's face lit up.

"Well, a vampire hates silver, but you knew that, right?" I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Okay, so silver doesn't actually kill a vampire. They hate it, but it doesn't. Unless it goes into their heart. And GET THIS…" She stopped to take a breath. It was amazing how much she knew already. I liked how she was talking.

"Tell me," I said with a smile. Psyche was so happy already. Pit, though, was just sitting there, quiet, leaning on the wall.

"Well," Psyche began again. "If you cut the head off a vampire, it doesn't kill them! Yeah! The head chases you! Or the body. It just depends. Oh, and forget about that thing about garlic. If a vampire likes garlic, they won't care. But who likes garlic, you know? Oh, and a really cool thing. Vampires hate rain. Totally hate it. It gets on their skin and it's so…gross! It doesn't burn though." Psyche stopped to take another breath. I was a bit confused. Pit wasn't there anymore. I was busy listening to Psyche's oh so fascinating words.

"So…where'd Pit go?" I asked a bit slowly. Psyche turned around, and searched with her eyes from left to right. Then, she turned to face me, and with an ambiguous face, shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. Then, Psyche looked out a window. The moon shone. It was covered by a cloud. A lone cloud.

"It's getting late," I said. "Hey listen. Where do you live in this mansion?" Psyche looked out the window, then behind her.

"I live in the other part," she said. Smash Mansion was actually divided in two. I lived in one part, the part we were talking in. She lived in the other part. Why? It was a stupid idea from Master Hand. It was divided in two by a very long (almost one mile), grassy area. It was a lovely area.

"Well…" I continued. "I'll walk you over there." She kind of looked at me as if I was weird. Then, to my relief, she smiled.

"Alright," she said. I exhaled a little bit. "Let's go." We walked down the long hallway. It was littered with doors, leading to massive bedrooms. Massive. And they were for individual smashers.

We walked in total silence. I didn't know Psyche too well, but I think we were friends. What she was thinking, I wouldn't know. I wasn't actually _walking _her, but I was walking _beside _her.

When we got outside, I looked in fear at the sky. I know; not very many things to fear in a night sky, especially a clear night sky, but for me, that's what was scary. I could see the stars. That was very bad. I almost gasped at the sight. No clouds meant a full moon. I didn't want to take any chances.

"Psyche…" I muttered in fear. "Get away from me…NOW!" I shoved Psyche aside. I felt the pain rip through me, not as bad as the first time…but still painful. I felt myself get on all fours. My fur began to grow like a forest. My arms, legs. I looked at my hand, shaking in it's place, before it grew claws, massive claws. Claws of pure silver. These claws grew out of what seemed to be paws. The paws were huge. My legs also got claws.

I looked down as far as my eyes could. I saw a small bit of light come from them, making a bit of light on the grass where I stood. My teeth began to grow into massive, white fangs (I value oral hygiene after all). My head grew a mane. For some reason, it was always neat, as if it had been combed. I would almost be a handsome werewolf, really.

And through all this, I looked over. Most people would have been frightened like mad. Psyche was emotionless. My breathing became heavier. I was now totally a large, powerful, werewolf. Psyche suddenly got angered, no, furious!

"You," she muttered. It was a harsh, cold mutter, not a soft, sweet mutter. Then, it began. Her eyes began to have a soft, fierce glow. The iris turned a terrible, blood red. Her slightly tanned skin became pale. It was a ghostly paleness. Then, the most frightening thing; her standard, white, perfect teeth began to grow, or certain ones did, into fangs, only a bit smaller than mine. She was, in other words, a vampire. She also grew small claws, but they were much smaller than my powerful, silver ones.

Then, she struck. She jumped at me, and for some reason, held me down, and gave me a fierce, painful bite on the back. I screamed in terrible pain. I didn't want to, but if I was to even survive this crazy vampire, I'd have to fight back. I used my paw, and I struck her in the face, knocking her back. I then jumped at Psyche, who was surprised at me fighting back. I leaped onto her, and I pinned her quite easily. It wasn't surprising. I was a male werewolf, and she was a female vampire. I'd be stronger. I leaped with some caution; vampires were dangerously clever.

I had her pinned by the shoulders, and I had my teeth bared dangerously close to her neck. I had my paw, claws sharpened, ready to hit her. I did hit her, dazing her a bit with my massive power.

"Not bad," she said, struggling a bit from my power, and affected by her beastly form. "But the puppy has to go!" She then used her small claws to strike me in the nose, before having the freedom to bite me in the shoulder, hard. I screamed in pain again as I decided to bite her in the arm in retaliation. I bled some, but she didn't bleed at all. It was a deep wound, so deep it had a shadow.

Psyche and me stood about four feet away from each other, staring into each other's eyes. I attacked again, this time on my hind legs. I fought sometimes like a human when I was a wolf. I struck Psyche with my paw, reeling from my anger. I growled, and struck with my left paw. She had a terrible scratch on both sides of her face, but no blood. Then, as Psyche's fangs were bared, ready to strike the third time, I hit her again, this time upwards with my right, sending her a good five feet away. She was a bit dazed from my blows, looking around a bit confused.

I leaped again, my claws showing and in front of me. They sparkled a bit from the light from my eyes. As I was about to land, probably killing her, I only felt grass and dirt. I held my paw up, and I examined it closely. All there was on my paw was dirt and grass. I looked up into the night sky and saw the familiar white wings. It was Pit. He had in his arms Psyche. Psyche looked down at me, her vampire features starting to be fading, and mocked me silently. I growled in sheer anger, and I leaped up, which was probably 7 feet in the air, trying to grab her, drag her down, to kill her. But Pit was too fast, and he carried her into the starry night.

* * *

**What do you all think? Yes, I wrote this, not PitFTW. She'll be writing the next chapter. That's kind of what alternating means. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! It's PitFTW right now and I'd like to thank all you wonderful people who've read and most importantly, reviewed this story thus far. Doing our old friend Mr. Disclaimer with me today is the Chosen Hero himself, Link!**

**Link: Neither PitFTW nor Golfer owns the Super Smash Brothers or basically anything else in this except the plot. Can I go now?**

**Ugh… enjoy chapter three guys.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and found myself in bed. Pulling the white linen sheets off of me, I found that the wound in my shoulder her teeth inflicted was heavily bandaged. Even then a horrid smell emitted from within the bandages, causing me to gag and turn away.

I was dressed in the clothes I had worn yesterday: a white t shirt, faded blue jeans, and white socks. The front of the t shirt was splattered with blood, _my_ blood. My sneakers, muddy as heck, were thrown at the foot of my bed, as if whoever had carried me up here was too tired to line them up properly.

I closed my eyes, remembering last night. Everything from Psyche's expressionless, unfathomable face to her horrible white fangs flashing in the bright moonlight sped before my eyes. The way Pit had picked her up so quickly like that… it was amazing and horrible all at once.

More questions ran through me as I got up and changed into clean clothes. Why did he save her? Why was he so angry at me yesterday? And why, just _why_ he hung out with her if he knew her secret? Weren't vamps basically denizens from Hell? Shouldn't angels despise them?

I shook my head and opened the door to my room. Bright sunlight met me as I stepped out into the empty hallway. My sensitive ears were able to pick up the noise and bustling of the Smashers as they ate in the cafeteria down below. The sweet smell of bacon and ham wafted through the air, making my mouth water in excitement. Without another thought, I raced to the dining hall, intent on grabbing as much bacon as I can before Ike came and took it all.

I plopped down at my place in the cafeteria not long after, a rather large pile of bacon heaped right on my plate. Across from me sat Link and Zelda, the Chosen Hero with a rather hurt expression on his face as Zelda rambled on and on of how wonderful Marth was. I spooned some scrambled eggs into my mouth, trying my best to hide a grin. Link was crazy about the Hylian princess, but he always insisted that it was only a "fatherly" or "brotherly" love he felt. Metaknight sat to my left, the star warrior always looking away to quickly take off his mask to eat. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, MK," I said, "No one's going to see!"

"That's what you think," he replied gruffly, "What about Ganondorf or Bowser? Or King Dedede? Wolf especially would never let me hear the end of it if he saw me without my mask."

"Relax," said a voice to my right.

I turned to the source of the noise and found myself face to face with Pit. His blue eyes met my brown ones. For a moment, I saw a flash of fear pass over those eyes of his before he mumbled something and scurried off, leaving a few pure white feathers behind with him.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up with him? He doesn't usually eat here, does he?"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Link and Zelda exchange nervous glances. When I turned to them, Link abruptly stood up, ignoring his uneaten plate.

"I… I've got to go do something," he said before hurrying away.

My curiosity rose. I turned to Zelda, the princess trying her best to not look me in the eye. "What's up with him?"

Zelda wrenched her head up to look at me, fear hidden deep within her azure eyes. "T-There's nothing wrong!"

I frowned. "Are you sure?"

"O-Of course!" she stammered, "Oh, look at that! I need to um… prepare for mine and Marth's next date!"

With that, she pushed away her barely touched plate and scampered off. I frowned at her retreating back, wondering what in the world was wrong with them.

"There's definitely something up," I murmured, standing up, "And I'm going to find what just what that is…"

As I left, I couldn't help but here Metaknight's exasperated sigh at the sight of our uneaten food. A small flash of guilt settled in the pit of my stomach. Metaknight was expected to clean all that up since he was the only one seated at our table…

I pushed those thoughts away from my head. There were more pressing issues to deal with right now. I saw a white skirt disappear behind a door, which I recognized as the door that led to Link's room. After making sure the coast was clear, I dashed forward and carefully pressed my ear against the door. There was some shuffling and a few thumps, as if someone was pacing back and forth. As these thumps continued, someone spoke, their voice full of worry.

"This is bad, really bad," a voice, which I recognized as Pit's spoke, "Now there's one more person in the mansion that knows her secret… a werewolf no less!"

"We need to be more careful," a gruff voice agreed, which I assumed was Link's, "If this keeps up, she'll be in danger again…"

"You two didn't tell anyone, did you?" Pit asked sharply, anger rising in his tone.

"Of course not," Zelda's soft, musical voice answered, "Despite who and what she is, she's still our friend. Once her curse… if her curse is over and done with, we'll give her a really warm reception."

"But what should we do about… _him_?" Pit asked, spitting out the pronoun as if it were poisonous, "If he keeps flirting…"

"He's not flirting with her, Pit," Link said reasonably, "He isn't."

"If he keeps flirting with her like that," Pit said, ignoring Link's comment, "He could, I don't know, make her fall for him and… and…" Pit choked on those last words, but then continued his rant. "He could kill her! Don't you two get it? She could be long gone and… I'll never… I'll never see her again…"

"So what do we do?" Zelda questioned, trying to steer the conversation out of those dangerous waters.

"We need to take action," was the reply, "We have to kill him."

That was enough for me. Summoning up all my strength, I grasped the doorknob and with a great _crack!,_ I wrenched the door right off its hinges. Three faces looked at me in surprise, three pairs of piercing blue eyes gazed at me in terror.

For a few moments, we all simply stood there, not saying or doing anything. Then, Pit regained his senses, blinking twice as he collected himself.

"Go!" he said in a sharp whisper to the Hylians who stood behind him.

Link and Zelda both nodded and immediately sprinted out the door. At that moment, I could've grabbed them both by their hair and slam them against the wall, showing them the fury of a werewolf in human form, but I didn't. The angel was the only one that mattered right now.

"So…I began, "You know a thing or two about her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pit answered coldly; "Don't you know how rude it is to just barge into people's rooms?"

"Very funny," I said sarcastically, "Real funny…"

I took a step closer to him, my mouth curved down in a frown. "There's no use lying, Pit. We werewolves can _sense_ if you guys are lying…"

His eyes narrowed, but he remained silent. I folded my arms and waited. For what seemed like forever, we simply stood there in cold, hate filled silence. Finally, Pit broke the ice.

"Why should I tell you, even if I knew anything? You _were_ flirting with her yesterday," he said carefully, "Why should I even trust you lot? You werewolves are all the same… a bunch of lying, sadistic bastards!"

I lunged forward and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the wall. The commander of Palutena's army struggled for a few moments before settling down to staring at me in hatred and fear. My grip tightened slightly on his neck as we continued to stare each other down. One squeeze and it'll all be over for him…

"I want to know," I whispered, keeping a firm grip on his neck, "I want to know _exactly_ what's going on."

Pit's blue eyes glared at me. "Like I said before… Why should I tell you?"

I tightened my grip on his neck. "One squeeze, angel! Just one squeeze and it'll all be over for you!"

I saw the fear in his eyes, smelled the terror in his breath. He was breathing hard, unable to tear his eyes away from mine. I saw his eyes look up to the heavens, as if praying to Palutena for an answer. She must've been out or something because he looked back at me and spoke, his voice rough and hoarse.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you're ready to know right now," he relented, regret dripping from his every word, "But you have to promise me that… that…"

His voice was filled to the brim with tears, almost choking him. I felt a slight surge of sympathy for him, but waved it away and fixed my eyes on his again.

"That?" I asked.

"That you'll help her…" he whispered, his voice choked with tears, "Please, you must help her… she's a really great gal and I think you two will be really great friends… please, you need to help her…"

I loosened my grip, but refused to relinquish him just yet. "Why? She _attacked_ me! Don't you know the whole thing about vamps and werewolves?"

"I do know," Pit admitted, "But please… put all that behind you… for her… she's just a confused teenaged girl who just happens to have… special powers…"

"I don't know," I told him, loosening my grip a bit more, "What's wrong with her? Why all this secrecy?"

"I'll tell you only what I'll tell you today," Pit said, "There's more, much more to the information, but I'll only tell you _that_ in an emergency."

"Fine with me," I replied gruffly, releasing my hold on him.

Pit lay there on all fours, panting. Finally, he stood up and dusted himself off. When he was finally finished, he started his story.

"I suppose you know that Psyche's a vamp…"

"Oh no," I answered sarcastically, "I thought she was a fairy princess!"

Pit cracked a small grin before continuing. "She was cursed long ago… cursed to be that… that _thing_ for all eternity. She's on an important mission that will free her of the curse if she completes it. The reason for all this secrecy is… well… first off, why did Master Hand keep the fact that you're a werewolf secret from everyone?"

"To protect everyone."

"Exactly," Pit confirmed, "Same reason with Psyche. So that's why I'm asking you… please, please help her… she doesn't want to keep living on as a vampire. She wants to live among society as a normal teenaged girl…"

I stood there in utter silence, pondering the things I've just heard. Since when have vamps been the victims? Those guys always brought havoc wherever they went.

"Fine," I answered, "I'll do what you say, but I won't guarantee any good results."

The commander of Palutena's army nodded. "I know…"

I turned to leave, with a friendly wave. Just as I was about to exit the room, another question formed within my mind. I turned back to the angel with the question right on the tip of my tongue.

"One last issue… why are _you_ helping her? I thought angels and vamps didn't mix…"

Pit's cheeks reddened. "Uh… well…"

I smirked. "Methinks I sense a crush…"

"S-Shut up!" Pit stammered, his eyes darting past me to gaze into the hallway, "Shut up now!"

"Right…" I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You can't tell anyone!" he begged, "Not even Link and Zelda! Okay?"

I let out a laugh, my first one in days. "Alright! Alright!"

"I'm serious!"

"Alright," I said, stepping out in the hall, "I promise!"

Before he could think of a good retort, I ran off. The hallways of the Smash Mansion were quiet, a lot quieter than usual. The other Smashers were probably out shopping or something. I leaned against the wall and sighed, allowing my muddled thoughts to dance within my mind.

It was a beautiful morning, full of sunlight and singing birds. If one listened closely, one could hear the chattering of the Chatot Master Hand kept in a lush habitat. I closed my eyes and listened, ready to be filled with the sweet tunes of the singing pokemon that lived down below.

A sweet, flowing tune reached my ears, creating a gentle waterfall of notes. This waterfall became a brook, a river, a sea, an ocean! Note after note gently danced past me, filling me up like a drink. For the first time since that one night, I felt contented and peaceful at last.

Suddenly, a strange noise ripped though the air, breaking my stream of thought. I opened my eyes and frowned, listening. The sound came again, more distinguishable this time. I turned my head in the direction of the noise and began to follow it, keeping an ear out all the way. Another sound ripped through the air. This time, I recognized the saddening noise of someone sobbing. My senses on high alert, I kept walking.

The sounds brought me to a small door, a janitor's closet. Frowning in confusion, I reached out and grasped the handle, swinging the door open.

There sat Samus Aran.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! And… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEWS KEEP AUTHORS LIKE ME AND GOLFER HAPPY!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay. Well, it's chapter 4! I'm glad you all loved the first few! Anyway, here to do the disclaimers is…oh joy. Luigi.**

**Luigi: PitFTW nor Golfer ah owns Super Smash ah Brothers. If ah they did, people would finally pay more attention to Weegee!**

**Me: *throws out window* Thank you. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

There was the famous bounty hunter, dressed in her even more famous Zero Suit. She sat in the dead center of the closet, surrounded by jackets, shoes, and other articles that people had left there. I had opened the door, revealing to her the light that was behind me, but she continued as if nobody was there. Her tears kept falling as I looked down. They each fell to the ground. _Plop. Plop. _I knew she had a real problem, so I sat down beside her. It was an awfully small closet.

"Samus?" I said quietly, just a gentle whisper. I sat right next to her, but she barely noticed. "Samus, are you okay?" Then Samus looked up at me. Her sky blue eyes were like mirrors, since they were covered with her tears. But she looked up, and sighed.

"I-it's nothing," she said. I felt so bad for her. The hurt she was feeling was reflected in her sad voice. "Look, just leave me alone." I refused to let up. All I wanted to do was to help. She continued to cry in her arms. She stayed sitting like she always had; cuddled up in a ball.

"I know there's something wrong…I want to help," I replied gentle as ever. I placed my hand on her shoulder; I figured it would calm her down, make her feel better or something.

"Okay," she finally said. She dried up her tears from her face, her eyes as well. "It's like this…you know who Meta Knight is right?" I nodded. I did know Meta Knight; he was a short guy, or puffball thing, who always liked being alone. But he was always doing something with Samus that he was never seen doing. Laughing, smiling, even taking off his mask when he was sure nobody was around. It was astonishing how much they trusted each other. They were in fact dating, no, in love. They loved each other, and it was a beautiful sight. Meta Knight did everything for Samus, and Samus did everything for him. It would make anyone even with a heart of rock melt. I wondered what Meta Knight could have to do with Samus in such a miserable state.

"Well," she continued. "See, he said…" her crying became louder. I could never stand to see a girl cry. Ever. I hated it, and contemplated on leaving, but something encouraged me to stay. Like she wanted me to. "It's that…he said he didn't love me!" She suddenly seemed as if she let loose every bit of emotion she had inside. It was so loud, I was worried somebody a mile away would hear it. She was so miserable. I couldn't believe it; it broke my heart, and I barely knew her. I looked around, perhaps for a tissue or something. But to my disappointment, nothing. I looked at this sad woman, this bawling woman, but I was speechless. Then, Samus stopped all of a sudden, and stared at me with her now shiny blue eyes. I knew I'd have to say something.

"Well…uh…" I stammered. "Did you love him?" I almost laughed at myself. _"Stupid stupid guy!" _I thought about myself. _"Why else is she crying her eyes out?"_ I felt so lucky, like a truck was lifted off my chest, when she nodded. I decided to continue, hopefully, without saying anything else so stupid.

"Meta Knight," I continued. "Well, he has always had a problem with showing emotion. He can't love. He just doesn't know how." I knew that was a total lie, but I decided to build on it. "You're still really young. You say you loved him. He might have loved you. I don't think you found your soul mate…and you won't sitting here, grieving over Meta Knight!" I couldn't believe I just said that. I had just told a woman in tears, losing the love of her life, to suck it up and go find another guy. I just hoped that it didn't sound that harsh. "Sometimes…things go wrong. Mistakes are made. That's life. And life won't rewind. He did love you. But it doesn't sound like it anymore. Always remember, that there's nothing in the world that we can't forgive, or can't forget…" I stood up, for I was getting a bit uncomfortable. Samus had all her tears dry, and she wasn't crying anymore…so it must have been a good sign. Samus did look confused, not knowing whether I said something bad or good. I leaned down and stared her in the eye.

"You'll understand sooner than you think," I said. I turned my back to her, and I walked away without a word. I ended what I said with words that I knew could end any conversation. I didn't think my advise was all that good; I spoke what was from the heart. Perhaps if I had rehearsed it; then maybe it would have sounded better.

At night, I contemplated everything throughout my day, even when I laid on my bed. I really didn't think much about the closet.

"_Just another moment of the day,"_ I thought. I was more concerned about what Pit said and did. But I was tired. I would handle it all in the morning. And with that kind of attitude, I drifted off to sleep.

"_No!" I cried. I was suddenly confused. It was a dark place. No Smash Mansion. Nothing. Trees perhaps, grass. I looked around more. It was bloody grass. I saw every smasher I had ever met. Dead. From Donkey Kong to Wario, some were groaning in terrible agony, their bodies mashed and ripped apart. Most were dead. And it seemed like the dead screamed the loudest, even though their screams don't exist. Some bodies were better illuminated by…the full moon above my head. I was horrified as I glanced at my shaking hands. Claws. They were my usual sharp, pure silver claws. My paws were also there. But both of those were splattered with blood. Not my blood. I didn't have many wounds on me. But there was a lot of blood. I stood up, trembling at the horrible sight. As far as my eye could see, everyone was dead. Even Master Hand was lying beside me. He wasn't moving at all. He had several terrible slashes all over him, with blood running with a fresh red glow out of his fatal wounds. I shook with fear as I lined up my claws with his wounds. To my horror, they matched flawlessly. Had I killed everyone? I wondered what really happened. I felt inside my mouth something leathery. I felt inside my mouth of also pure silver, and out came a small, white and red piece of cloth. To add to my distress, I saw Master Hand was missing a piece of himself. _

"_No…" I said again. I slowly backed up. I stepped on the blood soaked grass when the shattering of a stick sent me flying to the ground, in fear. The night was otherwise so quiet, the wind refused to blow. I turned behind me to the source of the noise when I gasped in fear. Psyche was standing there. Her red eyes pierced through the night as much as my yellow, luminous, bright eyes. Her fangs glistened wickedly, reflecting the light from the moon. But two features frightened me. One was the fact that she had almost no blood. I was covered in it. It could only mean I killed everyone. I almost cried in agony and mourning of everyone. She also had a revolver in her hand. _

"_Look around you," she said coldly. I got a good look at her fangs every time her mouth opened. "The bodies. The lives you took," I refused to believe what she said. I couldn't speak. "Now do you see why my father's mission was to exterminate your kind? You evil monsters make me sick. You attack innocent people, and kill them. At night then you make more of your disgusting kind. It's a factory of death." She then cocked her gun. It made a terrifying click. As she readied her aim, I realized something more horrible; she was smiling. _

"_It should be great to finish you," she declared. "For both of us. Why, being a werewolf is a curse, is it not? I'm doing the humane thing, something anyone should do; I'm putting the sick puppy down." I let out my last breath, and the vampire pulled the trigger._

I was stunned when I leaped from my bed in sheer fear. I leaped so hard that I didn't fall back onto my bed, but instead onto my hard floor. I was so happy that it was a dream. A simple dream. But I could swear that the pop from the gun was real. Then, I heard another pop. Out of instinct I ducked. I looked up and saw on the wall a small hole; a bullet hole. It was a mere centimeter from my head. I was horrified. I was totally alert and got up slowly. Then, I heard another pop. I did a back flip, something that I hated doing. Another pop filled my ears, and I rolled forward, into the moonlight shining through my window. I suddenly transformed, for some reason, drastically quickly, in mere seconds. I heard another pop that grazed my fur, but not my skin. I saw from my luminous eyes a shadow. I shouldn't have, but I made a massive leap, a 10 foot leap, at the shadow. I felt myself drag down a body with my paws. As it fell, the gun released two or three more rounds into the ceiling. I eventually had whoever this was pinned. I raised my paw, claws not only out, but sharper than a butcher knife. I was going to strike the heart. Until of course, I looked down.

"Samus?" I said with disbelief. It was Samus. The same Samus I helped in that closet. She was still in her Zero Suit, but instead of her paralyzer, it was a revolver, the same revolver in my dream.

"Why?" I asked. Samus sat up and began to cry. This time, I wouldn't comfort her. I wanted her explanation, then I would kill her.

"I'm so sorry," she said in tears. "I-I didn't want to do it-" I was very impatient with her now. I slapped her in all my anger.

"Spit it out," I said harshly, but not yelling. Samus covered her eyes with her hand.

"Well," she began. "It…was Psyche! She paid me to…kill you." I looked at her in anger. She was evil. She wanted to kill me over money. "A lot of money. She convinced me that…the world would be better off without you." Those words echoed in my head. "The world would be better off without you." The words alone were torture. She held out her shaking hand; a lot of Smash Coins in it. I stared her down, right in the eyes. Then, I leaped at her, as the money refueled my anger. I had her pinned. She struggled this time, kicking and hitting me, but it made no difference. I had the exhausted woman down, and I bared my massive fangs at her. She could probably see herself in them. I stared her in the eye again, and I could see myself in them. The wind was blowing from outside, and my mane was waving around slightly. I suddenly felt a wave of sadness, the feeling of betrayal. I let a tear drop fall on Samus, who was stunned.

"W-wolves can cry?" She asked. I felt my anger rekindle and I raised my paw again, this time totally ready to kill her with one swipe. I closed my tear covered eyes, and I brought it down. But not on Samus. I hit the gun out of her hand. It sailed out the window, and onto the mud outside, where it would sink and rust forever.

I turned around, so she couldn't see my tears continue falling. It hurt that she thought I was a cold blooded monster. "Take your blood money and get out," I said, quietly, but filled with my emotion. She just stared at me, and at my tail, my blowing mane, and all that. I sensed her presence still. "Go," I commanded again. "Before I find a reason to rip you apart." She picked up some money that she dropped, but not all of it, and she left silently. I transformed back to a human. One thing that didn't change though, was how I truly felt**.**

* * *

**Whew. That was awesome. I hoped you loved it. Review it please. It's that green button down there! It's important that we solve the crippling disease known as "Review deficiency". It plagues most of us authors. It's a painful disease. But you can help. All you have to do is press that button and leave a review. Please. Together, we can find a cure. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, if you guys don't know who I am by now… I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! *picks up a machine gun and starts firing randomly* **

**Ike: Uh… Hi. I'm doing the disclaimer with her today… *ducks a bunch of flying bullets* P-PitFTW and Golfer do not own Super Smash Brothers and basically anything else Nintendo actually owns! They only own the plot and that's just about it!!!! BYE!!!!!!! *runs away***

* * *

"ARGH!!!" I shouted, slamming my fist against the wall.

Pieces of the ceiling and wall broke off as I punched the wall, creating small holes to accompany the one that accursed silver bullet made. I picked up the disgusting thing from the floor, allowing its shine to catch the moonlight. I saw my reflection in it: black hair, dark eyes, covered in sweat. Engraved on its surface was a lightning shaped "S" surrounded with a circle. Samus's symbol…

I squeezed the thing, shattering it in my bare hand. That horrible, empty feeling was raging within me now, feeling me with regret and hate. I could've done the exact same thing to her skull when I had her. I _should've_ done that. But I didn't. She may have been paid to kill me, to burn my remains and hope that I rotted in the fires of Hell, but I still felt sorry for her. She was a beautiful, intelligent, talented young woman. She had barely blossomed to life. I couldn't kill her just like that, I just _couldn't_!

I shook my head, chasing the thoughts from my mind. Why was I thinking like that? Why didn't I kill her? Had it been someone, _anyone_ else I would have ripped them to shreds right then and there. But what made me stop and spare the bounty huntress? She wasn't anything _that_ special. Heck, I barely even knew her!

I reached over to a coat hanger that stood by the door and grabbed my jacket. A walk in the woods would do me some good. I leaped out the window, landing lightly on my feet.

The woods were quiet, peaceful at this time of night. The moon was covered in clouds and, with luck, would remain covered for the rest of the night. A rustle sounded not far away. Immediately snapping back down to earth, I whirled towards the noise and took on a kung fu stance, my fists raised.

An owl, speckled light brown, flew across my path, snapping at a bat in hot pursuit. I watched as the owl snatched the creature between its great talons and flew off to a great oak tree to have its meal. A small smirk found its way to my face. Maybe that bat was Psyche.

I walked deeper into the forest, not caring where I went. If I got lost here, maybe I would be doing her and_ Samus_ a favor! They certainly didn't want me here, so maybe I shouldn't be here!

A low hanging branch suddenly appeared in front of me, striking me across the cheek. With a small scowl I ripped the branch right off the tree and threw it at my feet. Boy, my temper was pretty sharp tonight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I quickly whirled in the direction of that scream, sprinting deeper into the woods. That scream… it was a woman's I was sure. It was so high, so piercing… it was a wonder that it didn't deafen me. I leaped over a clump of bushes, rolled under patches of brambles, pushed away hanging tree branches.

The scream had died down by now, but I was able to hear the sounds of whimpering, a sad sound in this peaceful wood. Birds and squirrels were scattering everywhere as I approached, their little eyes filled with fear. I finally reached a small clearing, stopping in my tracks at a truly gruesome sight.

Blood, redder than anything I ever seen was everywhere. It was spattered on the trees, the grass, and the flowers. Even some of the fleeing animals had some blood on their behinds. But what was most horrific of all was what lay in the very center of this clearing.

Princess Zelda was here, her hair and dress covered in blood. Blood gushed from her neck like a waterfall, mercilessly painting the grass below her in a horrible red hue. She was pale, paler than anyone should ever be, her breathing shallow and uneven. I placed two fingers upon her delicate wrist, careful not to crush it, weak as she was. I felt a pulse, a faint one, but a pulse. I took off my jacket and began dabbing at her neck, wiping off the blood that covered it so. I brushed across two tiny wounds, two puncture holes that had appeared. My blood boiled at the sight of those wounds. Fang marks!

"Help!" I shouted, raising my voice to the heavens, "Someone please help! There's someone hurt out here! She might die if not treated immediately! Please, help! Come help! Help!"

I stopped for breath and listened intently, but only the gentle rustling of the trees in the wind answered me. "Help! Help! I'm with an injured woman out here! Help! HELP!!!!!!!!"

My last cry sent whatever animals that remained scurrying away. Suddenly, crunching noises were heard coming from the thicket, as if someone was approaching and stepping on sticks. I heard their breathing, heavy and full of sleepiness, yet alert and determined. It wasn't long until a sword appeared, then an arm, cloaked in green long sleeved pajamas.

Link burst into the clearing, dressed in forest green pajamas. His trademark hat sat atop his head and his bow and quiver of arrows was looped around one of his arms. The Master Sword was clutched in his left hand, his sky blue eyes filled with concern. They widened in horror at the bloody sight, taking in every detail, including Zelda's body. For a few moments, he said nothing, merely gaping I horror.

"ZELDA!!!!!!" he finally yelled, dropping to his knees.

I gently handed her body to him, the hero cradling his princess in his arms. As he did so, I caught snatches of the strangest words: "Oh Zel… why? Why? She's feeding… can't be out here… dangerous… not infected, thank Farore…"

"What's going on, Link?" I demanded, "What's so bad about being out here? Why is Zelda like this? Who's feeding right now?"

Link said nothing, merely looked at me with remorse shining in his eyes. "Look, we have to get Zelda to the hospital!"

"I'm not letting this subject drop," I said fiercely, "I expect a good explanation!"

Link whirled on me, his blue eyes filled with anger. "Listen, buddy! We can talk all you want as soon as I make sure Zelda's okay! In case you haven't noticed, she's in danger of _dying_ here!"

I glared back at him, saying nothing. Link picked up Zelda in his arms and headed back to the mansion. After looking around to make sure no one was watching, I used my heel to scratch a cross in the dirt as well before following him. We walked in silence all the way to Dr. Mario's clinic, located near one of the most beautiful gardens in the Smash Mansion.

The bleary eyed doctor was in a rather grumpy mood from being woken up at first, but his irritated expression faded right away when he saw Zelda's condition. Taking the young princess in his arms, he excused himself and took her into his office. Link and I were left in the waiting room, both of us worried for Zelda's sake. I sat in one of the many chairs that lined the office while Link paced back and forth in front of the doors that led to the emergency room. Once or twice he looked up hopefully, as if just waiting for Zelda to walk through those doors. She never came, so he continued his pacing.

I leaned forward in my seat, fixing my eyes on the pacing hero. "Okay, Link, speak. We took Zelda to the hospital and she's being checked up on right now. What's up?"

The Chosen Hero stopped dead in his tracks ad sighed reluctantly, shaking his head. "Well, you held pu your end of our deal, now I have to fulfill mine…"

I sat back and waited, watching as Link continued his pacing. Finally, he stopped again and spoke.

"The reason why Zelda is like that is because… she was out and about at feeding time…"

"Feeding time?" I interrupted, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Link nodded. "All vamps, even Psyche, have to feed one way or another. She does this by feeding on the little woodland creatures that roam around in the woods. As of late, they've wizened up and have escaped from the woods. It seems like tonight, most of them have fled completely. And like all vamps, Psyche gets in a _really_ bad mood when she's got nothing to eat…"

"That still doesn't explain the whole thing about Zelda," I pointed out.

Link scowled a little at my interruption but continued. "Zelda and I have been capturing some woodland creatures and bringing them into the woods for her to feed on. It's dangerous, but she's really grateful for our work. Of course, we must always remember to stay away when she's in a feeding frenzy. She never thinks when she's like that… always attacking the first thing she sees. Tonight, Zelda and I… we were arguing over Marth… I don't know why, but I just didn't like that guy and she…" Link trailed off at this part, his eyes moist.

"Go on," I encouraged, leaning forward.

"She said she loved him," he whispered, his voice choked with tears, "She said that she goddess damned loved him… basically, she just grabbed her cloak and stormed out of the mansion. She was out for an awful long time… _Marth_ didn't notice, but I did… I just… grabbed my sword and went out to look for her… when I heard you, I knew… I knew and I feared… that I might be too late…"

He whirled around suddenly and slammed his fist against the wall, creating a deep dent as he did so. Silvery tears flowed down the Hylian's cheeks as this happened, his body shaking like a leaf. I simply sat there in stunned silence at this sight, not knowing what to do.

"It's all my fault!" he screamed, "It's all my fault she's like this! I shouldn't have argued with her… I should've just her be with Marth, but… but I couldn't!!! I just couldn't stand seeing her with that guy! He cares more about _his_ looks than her! I just couldn't stand it! Not after everything we've done together… not after everything we've been thorugh… Why? Why? WHY!!?!??!?!"

He slammed his fist again, his body wracked with tears. I gathered myself and got up, carefully approaching the hero, who was shaking with silent sobs. Placing a hand on his trembling shoulder, I summoned up the courage to speak.

"L-Link? Link, I think you should sit down… you've had a long day, man…"

Almost as suddenly as before, Link turned to me, his eyes shining with tears. When he spoke, his voice shook with tears as well, but also had determination and emotion singing within it.

"G-Golfer…"

"Yeah?" I asked, concern clouding my face.

"G-Golfer… I… I think I love her…"

* * *

**Well, another chapter DONE!!!! Please review!!! Please? Oh, and check out mine and Golfer's contest as well! Details on our profiles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**C'MON GUYS! I know several of you have me on your author alert, and several have this story on story alerts, yet FEW ARE REVIEWING! UGH! *rips Luigi in half* Okay, here to do our disclaimer is…finally someone we can stand, everyone's favorite plumber, Mario!**

**Mario: Thank a you! I am a better than a my brother!**

**Me: You are! Now then, the disclaimer?**

**Mario: Neither Golfer nor a PitFTW own Smash Bros or anything a related. If a they did, the good characters would a be top a tier!**

**Me: True. Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't check on Zelda in the morning. I didn't have the heart, or the stomach, to face what had happened. I kept the horrible vision of that vampire, Psyche, biting her, licking the wounds like some sort of monster. Wait, she WAS a monster. She would always BE a monster. Just the name "Psyche" made shivers go down my spine. I hated her. She was a wretched demon to me. That's all. Nothing more.

I did however have a small change of heart. I saw her walking towards me, though normal at the moment, I could see in her, like I had x-ray vision. Psyche just kept walking, almost ignoring my presence. I tried to stop her by putting my arm in front of her.

"Listen," I said. I hoped what I'd say next would solve the bad blood (no pun intended) between us. "I just want us to-" I was a bit shocked when she ducked under my arm, looked at me with a chilled stare, and kept going. I didn't want this to continue though, and I was determined to at least resolve our mutual hate.

"Hang on!" I said loudly and impatiently. I grabbed Psyche's arm, in hopes of stopping her. But instead, she gave me a small growl, an angered growl, and kept going. Pit was following closely behind. He gave me an apologetic smile, and waved at me slightly before running after Psyche, who had no change of pace. Psyche acted as if I didn't exist.

Then, as Psyche was about to turn the corner, I saw her suddenly begin to run, with Pit in tow. It was very suspicious. I wondered where she could be going. Running about as fast as she probably was, I decided to follow, carefully of course. If I followed too slow, then I'd lose them. If I followed too fast, then she'd know I was right there. So I followed her around that corner.

She and Pit ran out the door, and off Smash Mansion grounds. I was a bit worried about what she was doing off Smash Mansion grounds. But nevertheless, I kept following. I wouldn't stop until I figured out what she was planning on doing. Psyche stopped Pit all of a sudden.

"You hear that?" She asked. When Pit shrugged, she turned around. As quick as I could, I dove into the long, soft, green grass of the Smash Mansion grounds, hoping she didn't see me. Psyche looked around a bit, mostly around eye level, luckily, then shrugged as well. She motioned Pit to follow her and he did.

When I was a safe distance away from her, I jumped up and dusted myself off, allowing the grass and dirt to float off of me. When I could barely see her, I began to run at full speed, just to catch up. Being part werewolf, it was pretty easy. Nevertheless, I hated running like that anyway. Psyche wasn't running and neither was Pit; again, they were just walking. When I got close enough, yet staying safely away from them, I tiptoed, avoiding every terrifying stick on the ground; one step on them and it would be over!

Psyche walked up to a building; probably owned by Master Hand and serviced by some other people. She opened the door, and held it for Pit. She walked emotionlessly inside, to where she looked through the shelves. Me, I was standing outside, peeking in through one of the two windows this wooden store had. They were small windows though, small enough to where I couldn't ever fit through it. However, I could see Psyche well enough. The windows weren't high, luckily. However, it was higher than eye level. I looked around, making sure nobody would see me, and I jumped up and hoisted myself to see through the window. I got a good grip; I could spy on her for a long while before I'd have to get down.

Psyche was looking through the aisle, until she found one thing that made me shudder. It was a large, silver sword. It gleamed like my claws would, so it was real silver. Psyche began to imagine using it, and began swinging it skillfully, and quickly. It was terrifying to me. She was probably imagining using it on me, to slice me in half. Psyche placed the weapon of death down.

Psyche then grabbed a large bag of silver shavings. Silver shavings were small shavings of pure silver. Think of it like a bag of pencil shavings that anyone would find in a sharpener; except for it being in silver. I was shaking in fear. Those things would be worse than a sword. I could fight against a sword, but if she blew these things at me, it would be a world of pain.

When Psyche placed it down, she then grabbed something I would expect; a silver dagger. She held up the six inch knife, and it shined with a blinding gleam from the light. It reminded me of my claws and fangs. I wondered what Psyche really was planning, but it had something to do with me. I contemplated on going in there and finishing what I started, but then, she was surrounded by an armada of deadly silver. I kept watching when Psyche muttered something. I could hear it through a large crack in the wooden wall. I put my ear to it, still hanging on to the window, and I listened.

"So…Pit…tell me again about Samus?" Psyche asked, somewhat furious. I was furious myself at even the mention of her name.

"Well…" Pit began, not staring into Psyche's eyes, but rather down near her feet. His voice was in contrast to Psyche's; he was nervous. "Samus did fail. She got pinned by him, and he let her go, so she grabbed the money and left…she could have stabbed him with that silver dagger, but she couldn't do it…she had a bad reason-"

"I'll stop you there…" Psyche interrupted, staring at her sword. "Was it really a reason at all?" Psyche stopped staring at her sword and looked at Pit, causing him to back up about a half step.

"Just one…" Pit admitted. I strained my hearing, and was anxious for the answer. "_She could have killed me…why? If she did have a silver dagger I didn't know about…why didn't she do it?" _I wondered.

"Well…spit it out!" Psyche demanded harshly. "What was the reason?"

"She says…she loves him," Pit finally said. My mouth shot open in total surprise, so much so I let myself drop to the ground. I had lost all feeling in my muscles, and I couldn't hold myself up. I couldn't believe my ears.

"_She…loves me?" _I asked myself. It wasn't possible. I was even shaking my head at the thought. _"No…No." _Her every feature ran through my mind. Even though we've only even seen each other a few times, I could remember everything about her for some reason. Everything from her leg to the very color of her eyes.

"_I mean, yeah she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,"_ I thought. "_And yeah, she seems so nice, so wonderful, and I can't get her out of my mind…and so powerful, and so…"_ the words in my mind trailed off. Maybe I did love her back. I began to shake my head, this time getting her out of it. _"Ha! No," _I thought. _"It's pure lust. It's not real love. Real love is…well…not her! But if it wasn't love, then why couldn't I get her out of my head…?" _I couldn't think about anything else. It was a hypnotic trance that I couldn't get out of.

Psyche opened the door, and like most doors, it had a nice, loud, obnoxious bell on it! It snapped me out of it, and I looked at Psyche and Pit leaving. Knowing it was my chance, I went into the store. I knew garlic wouldn't do much; what if she liked it? I wanted one thing that would make her cower…a silver cross. I picked up the lovely item, and showed it the sun. It shined majestically. I smirked. Psyche would cower from this…and be plunged into my claws. Perfect. She hated anything silver; especially the silver cross. Other stuff would work on her, but this was smaller, and more perfect.

* * *

**Hey people! Yeah, loved it? I sure did. Okay, read and review! It is better for your health than vegetables. And plus, PitFTW and I love reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello! Miss PitFTW here and it's a beautiful morning to stay inside and read a nice little story... or go nuke the Smash Mansion… today, my special disclaimer guest is… Zelda!**

**Zelda: Neither PitFTW or Golfer own the Super Smash Brothers series. In addition, neither of them own the place known as Smash Mansion or anything else that is not the plot or their original characters. Please do not sue them or face an entire army of Hylian soldiers!**

**Link: What about me?**

**Zelda: … and my dear Link!**

**Thanks, Zelda! **

**Link: Why do you always forget about me!??!?!**

**Because you already did a disclaimer! Enjoy this chapter, guys!**

* * *

I exited the shop, clutching a bag of my purchase in my right hand. If that crazy vamp really was out to get me, I had to do all I can to protect myself and Samus. Pit's words echoed over and over again in my mind: _She loves him… she loves him…_

I wasn't really sure of my feelings of the bounty huntress. Sure she was beautiful, talented, smart, but there was something else there that made her sparkle. Was it that something that made me spare her life last night?

I shook my head, chasing the thoughts away. All I felt for her was lust, which was all I needed to feel. It was dangerous enough that she was paid to kill me, especially since she went in for the kill anyway. I gripped the brown paper bag harder as I began walking towards the Smash Mansion, my footsteps echoing strangely in the rather empty streets.

It was a rather cold autumn morning, a gentle breeze blowing golden leaves around in circles as the sweet scent of warm chocolate filled the air. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes and remembering those wonderful dinners from so long ago. Chocolate cake was a delicacy in Smashville, with its many cacao orchards and sugar plantations. It was hard to imagine a life outside of Smashville, the City of Wonders. The store I was just at was at the very edge of it all, like a fossil, giving us clues of sorts into the evolution of the city. The mansion was also on the edge of it, but certainly not made from wood! Once a tiny town, Smashville had risen up from its humble life into a bustling city of hopes and dreams. If you could make it here, you could make it anywhere!

I headed up the walkway to the mansion, still inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Was Peach baking chocolate cake tonight for dessert? I sure hoped so! My mouth watering eagerly, I dashed up the path, almost forgetting all my troubles and worries.

Without even thinking, I ripped open the doors to the Smash Mansion and sprinted inside, bumping into someone on the way. With a small gasp of surprise, I skidded to a stop and turned around, offering a hand to help that person up. I saw the familiar blue suit, the blonde hair, the beautiful blue eyes, and my heart skipping a beat. Samus…

The bounty huntress's cheeks glowed pink as she accepted my hand. Something within me stirred as our hands touched, making my heartstrings pluck and sing like the strings of a harp. For longer than necessary, we simply stood there, grasping each other's hands. Being the first of us to come to my senses, Samus glanced down. With a rather awkward smile, she dropped my hand and scurried away. I hated to see her go, with her beautiful golden hair swinging behind her as she left, as if she was dancing with her every step.

"What in the name of Altea is _he_ doing here?" a voice shouted in utter disbelief.

I blinked once before turning in the direction of that noise. The door to the infirmary was left wide open, revealing the silhouettes of three figures. One of them was tall and lean, yet well muscled, easily recognizable as a man. He stood straight, his fists clenched, as if he were angry. The second figure was tall and well muscled as well, but he was sitting down so I couldn't really tell. There seemed to be a hat of some kind atop his head as the tail of it flopped with him as he moved his head. The third figure seemed to be sitting in bed, which I assumed was a woman. She was thin, delicate, her every bone shaped just as finely as a crystal goblet. I took a few steps closer, careful to not seem like I was eavesdropping.

"How could you do this to me?" the voice asked, his every word dripping with fury, "You go out alone, almost get _killed_, and then when I finally find out, I find you in the arms of this… this disgusting _commoner_?"

"Link is not disgusting!" a woman's voice argued, "And how else was he supposed to carry me in from the woods to the infirmary? Teleport me? Levitate me? Summon a golden chariot of winged horses to pick me up and sweep me away?"

Marth said nothing. I could just imagine his face, pale as death with his cobalt eyes shining with anger. Neither of these things were a good sign, especially for Link and Zelda. I held my breath, awaiting the outburst I expected to come.

When none came, I snuck a small peek around the corner in time to see Marth storming out of the infirmary in anger and disgust. He turned the corner and kept walking, his long blue cape sweeping behind him, ignoring me in the process. As soon as he was gone, I stood up and walked into the infirmary.

Zelda was sitting up in bed, her delicate neck tightly wrapped in white bandages. Link sat in a chair next to her, his eyes rimmed with dark circles. He must've been up all night beside her, watching over his princess. Zelda's cheeks were rosier today, not as rosy as they were supposed to be, but a much better image than her horribly pale features the night before. Both looked up as I came in, smiling in warm greeting.

"Good afternoon, Golfer!" Zelda said cheerfully, her clear blues eyes shining with joy, "Thank you for saving me last night!"

I shook my head, a small smirk working its way to my face. "Don't thank me, Zelda. After all, it was all Link's doing."

The hero's cheeks turned pink at that comment, but he said nothing. However, Zelda nodded.

"Well, thank you to both of you. I don't know how I could've made it without you two."

I nodded, my mind starting to wander. "So… hope you get well soon."

A smile illuminated her features. "Why, thank you!"

The smell of chocolate cake wafted through the air, causing my mouth to begin watering again. I was salivating, almost drooling at the prospect of some chocolate cake for dessert. I smiled.

"Well, I best be off then. Dinner's starting in a bit…"

"Of course!" Zelda answered, her smile widening, "Link will go with you!"

"What?" Link asked, giving a start, "Go where?"

Zelda's bubbling laughter filled the air. "To dinner! I let you skip both breakfast _and_ lunch! But there's no way I'm letting you skip dinner, alright? Go get some food in that stomach of yours before I send you to the hangman's noose for defying your queen not one, not twice, but three times!"

Link put on a small, playful smile. "Fine, but I'll only eat a little before I come right back."

With that, we both walked out, closing the door behind us. Almost immediately, I picked up a small sniff coming from beyond the door we just closed. This was followed by a few more sniffs before turning into a quiet little sob. I turned to Link as we continued walking, his face paling with every quiet little sob or sniff that escaped the young woman hidden behind those doors.

We walked until we were out of earshot before Link collapsed onto a nearby bench and buried his face in his hands. A few sobs escaped him as well. Small, pitiful sobs that shouldn't be coming from the Chosen Hero.

"He's hurting her," he sobbed, "He's hurting her and she doesn't understand that he is… all he cares about are his precious looks… those girls he's been with have been nothing more than a box of tissues to him… once he's done with them, he throws them away like all the rest… she thinks this is different, but it isn't… he's going to crush her…"

I said nothing, merely biting my lip in response. There was nothing to say. I couldn't say anything bad about either side, lest I wanted to have half of the mansion against me.

"And all I can do is just stand there and watch," Link continued, "I can't step in to save her this time… I wish I can, but I just can't… oh, what am I to do?"

"Just let time pass," I advised, "It's the most you could do. Who knows? You might get your chance some day…"

Link looked back at me, his eyes shining with tears. "You think so?"

I grinned. "I know so. Now come on, we've got some dinner to grab!"

Link jumped to his feet and sped off, kicking up a trail of dust as he went. I shouted in protest only to hear him laughing as a response. Gritting my teeth, I sped on after him, arriving at the exact same time he did. We both grabbed our plates and headed toward to serving area, taking care to stomp on the toes of the people we didn't like on the way. Today's special was spaghetti, served with garlic bread and your choice of either marinara sauce or fettuccini. Dessert was, of course, chocolate cake topped with vanilla gelato.

Link grabbed as little as he can, eating only a tiny amount of fettuccini noodles and grabbing a Coke before rushing over to our table and swallowing all his food in a single gulp. I, on the other hand, took my time, loading my plate with marinara sauce and garlic bread before grabbing a bottle of milk. The last chocolate cake was sitting right there, shining like a star. It was a beacon, guiding me through the darkness so I could reach it. I extended my arm, my mouth turning into a raging ocean.

Suddenly, my arm met another one. This arm was long and slender, wrapped in a long light blue sleeve. The fingers were delicately shaped, the most beautiful I had ever seen. I turned to the owner of this arm, only to once again find myself face to face with Samus! _Samus_…

"Go ahead," I said, withdrawing my arm, "You have it."

The bounty huntress blinked in surprise before pulling back her own arm. "No. You got it first so you have it."

Her voice was angelic, musical. I felt my cheeks grow warm at the mere sight of her, her long blonde hair was down today, framing her face. My heart was racing, threatening to burst out of my chest at any second.

I shook my head. "I don't like chocolate cake anyway. You have it."

A small smirk appeared on her face, lighting up her beautiful features in a radiant golden glow. "Yeah, right! I see you stuff your face with chocolate every day here! I insist, take the cake."

"Please, Samus," I begged, "Just take the darn thing before I make you!"

"Come on, just take it! I implore you to take it!"

"No! _You_ deserve it more than me, so _you_-"

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!!!!!"

A blue blur shot right past us, almost knocking us off our feet. Samus tripped slightly, but whether by accident or design, managed to land in my arms. My cheeks grew still warmer as I pushed her back up, sort of caressing the small of her back to prevent her from falling again in case the hedgehog chose to return. Boy, it felt good…

Sonic grabbed the cake off the plate and shoved it right into his mouth, gelato and all. "Man, you two were arguing for an awful long time! And this poor little cake was just sitting here just waiting to be eaten!" He carefully licked the chocolate off his fingers before shooting us a grin. "See ya later, slowpokes!"

With that, he raced off. I removed my hand from Samus's back, hating to do so, but I needed to go eat. Grabbing my tray, I scanned the cafeteria for a good place to sit. Finally finding a good spot, I walked over to Lucario and Pikachu and sat across from them. The two Pokemon stopped snacking on their berries long enough to look at me. Pikachu smiled, offering up his berry to me while Lucario simply gave a rather curt nod before turning back to his berries. I placed my tray down and to my great surprise, Samus did as well.

_I find it quite interesting that you two are… sitting together this morning,_ Lucario said telepathically, a tiny smile appearing on his face, _Is there something we are all missing here?_

"No!" Samus and I both shouted at the same time, "There's nothing going on!"

The aura Pokemon exchanged a look with Pikachu, who chirped something in its own language. Next to him, Jigglypuff said something as well, followed by agreeing grunts and noises from Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle. Something of a laugh escaped Lucario, but he immediately composed himself and turned to us.

_My fellow Pokemon were just commenting on this fact, but please do not worry. After all, many of them are quite like immature children._

The other Pokemon groaned in protest, but were immediately silenced by a look from Lucario. For a few moments, we sat and ate in silence.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Then, somewhere in the complete darkness, someone screamed. The scream was horrible, as if this person was being habbed by a thousand white hot tongs. This scream was obviously a woman's, but the pitch black darkness was unnerving as there was no movement to try to help this woman. Then, Red's voice ripped through the air, shaking with nervous tension.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!!!"

The fire Pokemon complied immediately, lighting some of the thousands of candles that lined the walls of the dining hall. Mario's and Luigi's fireballs soon followed, as well as Bowser's flame breath. Shouts of "PK Fire!" were heard as Ness and Lucas helped out. Then, several fire arrows appeared, lighting a few more torches as well as a great flaming ball of fire appeared, lighting the remaining candles. All attention turned to the entrance of the dining hall, where Link and Zelda stood. Zelda was dressed in a paper thin hospital gown and was wobbly on her feet, but she looked as powerful as a queen should be.

"Is everybody alright?" Master Hand asked.

I looked to my left. Peach had leaped into Bowser's arms, the koopa extremely amused and quite unwilling to let her down. I watched as Mario came out of the kitchen, waving a large wooden spoon. When Bowser refused to let Peach down, the plumber proceeded to whacking the koopa until he did.

In front of me, everyone was trying to do their best to get Luigi down from the ceiling, where he had leaped up and grabbed the crystal chandelier that hung above. Though they shouted and pleaded, the green plumber refused to let go, saying that he would rather take heights over ghosts or something any day.

Finally, I looked to my left, expecting to see the beautiful bounty huntress calm and composed as usual. A gasp escaped me, causing me to look all around the room. After what seemed like hours upon hours of straining my eyes and searching, I collapsed into my seat in defeat.

Samus was gone.

* * *

**Whew! That's the longest one I've written thus far! Will Golfer beat me in length? Pretty unlikely! ;P Okay, you know the drill! That cute little button down there is **_**sooooo**_** lonely! Won't you please make it happy and click it? It'll be your best friend and help you through all your college years! **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, (a million pleases later) please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: So she thinks she can challenge me? Oh it's on now! And…hmm…who to do the disclaimer? Oh right. HEY BOWSER! Show time. *kicks awake***

**Bowser: Ugh…what?**

**Me: The disclaimer.**

**Bowser: Must I?**

**Me: *holds up butcher knife* I'll cut off your tail if you don't!**

**Bowser: *sweats* Heh. Golfer nor PitFTW owns Super Smash Bros or anything related. If they did then Mario would have died during the Subspace Emissary. And I would be king!**

**Me: Never gonna happen. Enjoy! **

* * *

The first thing that ran through my mind didn't surprised me. Where was Samus? Only a moment ago she sat right there, totally perfect as always, hair blowing in the air drafts…But now, an empty seat, the saddest thing one could see. I looked around amidst the chaos. Bowser threw Mario at Luigi, knocking them both down. However Mario then punched Bowser in the face. Bowser grabbed him, pressed the plumber against his massive stomach, and began to squish him.

Master Hand tried to calm the smashers down; but it was utter chaos and confusion. Lucario was trying to help the other pokemon, but they were as frightened as anyone. The scream, the darkness piercing scream, did the trick. I looked around. Samus wasn't in there.

The scream was Samus's. I realized this all of a sudden, and I couldn't help but make a fist. I knew who did this. I had an idea. Perhaps not my place to make a judgment, but there was only one person who would know about that and do something about it. Psyche.

I lost all control. My muscles and my arm with the fist began to shake. I hit the table with a massive roar, and I hit it so hard, the hard wooden table, perhaps with metal bracings on the undersides, make a terrible crack, perhaps ruining it. Sometimes my strength frightened me, the werewolf strength. I suddenly felt all eyes on me and my outburst. I was calmed down already, but gazing at that empty seat made my anger re-emerge. I kicked it with all my might, and the 5 foot wide, 10 foot long table made of metal and wood, flipped in the air, once, twice, and three times before landing on the ground, making the bang of a lifetime, and shattering. Now I knew I had every eye on me. I was truly frightened of my strength, but then I knew Psyche would be too. I walked towards the stairs, where I'd enter Pit's room. Every eye continued to stare at me. Bowser and Ganondorf had stares of amusement and not a little bit of pride. Others had stares of fear. Master Hand had a stare of anger, after all I just wrecked his table. I didn't care. I'd find Psyche, kill her and take Samus for myself. I knew where Pit's room was.

I walked upstairs, and I knew where Pit's room was; the first room on the right. I saw it immediately, and I crouched low. I crawled towards the door, and my plan was to crush them. I went towards the hard wood door. Then, I backed up and stretched my leg, preparing to kick it down. I ran with total fury against the door, and it bust open like a broken safe.

The door landed with a thud, and I jumped on it, stomping it into several pieces. However, I didn't hear the crunching bones that I expected to hear. Instead, it was the door. _"Perhaps they're hiding…in that closet wardrobe thing," _I said. I walked over to it, and opened the door. What I saw stunned me. It was a long, long, LONG hallway. It was lined with maroon bricks. It was kind of terrifying, and it released an aura of such. I decided to follow it down. It was like a sewer.

Small water droplets fell to the ground, which would drive anyone insane. But I wasn't going to stay for that long. Instead, I was just going to find Psyche. I kept going despite the awful smell that only got stronger. Soon however, the smell subsided, and I was face to face with a metal door. It had a big chunk missing and I could look through it. When I did look through it, I saw what I feared. And what I loved.

Samus was in there. She was chained to the floor in massive iron chains. She had a look of terror, and even some anger in her tear covered eyes. She still looked so beautiful. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked at that moment, even in the worst of circumstances. Her hair was sprawled all over the ground, and she was struggling against the chains. I stopped paying attention to her and decided to look at Psyche; the one who had her in the chains. I listened to what they said.

"So you really did it huh?" Psyche said, her eyes flashing red every now and then. If that door weren't there, I would go inside and teach her a lesson. Pit was standing behind her, with no real emotions; no anger, no sadness, no nothing. "You took my money and then you fail." She said it so coldly.

"B-but I couldn't do it…" Samus said with her voice like an angel. "I love him." Those words always made my heart tickle, like it were a pillow and a feather kept brushing against it.

"HA!" Psyche replied, still chuckling. "You love that thing? Too funny. That evil murderous monster?" Psyche walked around Samus, just eying her with her hands behind her back.

"He's not a monster!" Samus cried out. "You are!" Psyche eyed Samus fiercely, her eyes now glowing red, and she got closer to Samus, to terrify her with her fangs.

"I'm the monster?" Psyche asked oh so innocently. "I believe that he is the monster. Let me ask you…" Psyche trailed off, getting up and walking around Samus. "If Golfer is so wonderful…then why isn't he here? A man should stick by his woman." Her words disgusted me. I immediately felt my claws coming out fully. I knew the transformation would only happen in two situations; full moon and anger. There was no full moon in a building, so it could only be pure anger. My silver claws gleamed in the dim light; as silver will do. I could only imagine these claws of mine piercing Psyche and Pit and I could release Samus. But I continued to listen; my curiosity was peaked.

"No!" Samus said shaking her head in defiance. "Golfer loves me back. I know it! He's the kindest, gentlest guy around." Psyche was swelled to anger, this time turning to face Samus quickly.

"Is that what you think?" Psyche asked. "You honestly thinks he loves you? It's lust girl! He wants your body, and the manipulative little dirtbag will make you do anything he wants. Listen...I'm only doing this to help you." I was also pretty mad at that part. Now I was furious. I really wanted to stick Psyche with my claws. The stupid monster couldn't have been more wrong.

"Golfer loves me. And I love him!" Samus said, again making my heart jump.

"Love?" Psyche questioned harshly. "He loves you? I'll be honest...I don't care..." Now I was totally confused. After all that, she just accepted it and said she didn't care? I wondered what was next.

"What?" Samus asked, as confused as I was.

"You see Samus…I think I'm going to kill your little boyfriend…" Psyche said as she looked more at Pit than anything else. Her words made me laugh. To me; she had it backwards. Someone would die; but not me. "And…" she continued. "I have all sorts of silver junk to use!" She unsheathed out the silver sword; the same one she bought earlier. Then she held out a silver dagger and sheathed her sword.

"_Show off,"_ I thought to myself.

"Now then…" Psyche remarked, looking at her dagger. "A pure silver dagger. Lovely, is it not?" Psyche bent down near Samus's face, her lovely face, and just touched the silver dagger to Samus, causing Samus to jump. Psyche made a terrible, sadistic smile at that, and stepped up. "This dagger will pierce two people. But the first will not be Golfer." I had no idea who the "first" one would be. Until I saw her evil gaze looking into Samus's now fearful eyes. Then I knew. She would kill Samus.

"There is a killing ritual," Psyche continued fiercely. "For werewolves. It does involve the death of the werewolf…and there's no one's blood I'd rather have on my hands than his…" I began to twitch in anger, and I raised my clawed hands, for some reason, ready to strike the metal door. Psyche kept trotting back and forth, pacing almost nervously. "But…it does involve the killing of the one the werewolf holds dear- or loves." Samus's eyes began to glint with terrible fear.

"_No…" _I thought to myself, almost crying. I feared the worst, especially when Psyche, so prideful, marched up to Samus, holding the dagger. I leaned down on the ground. I couldn't bear to watch.

"And guess what?" Psyche taunted. "IT'S YOU!" I took my eyes from my hands in time to see the most horrible thing I could ever bear to witness. The dagger sped through the air, glinting. Samus cried out something, but it was cut out by her gags and cries of pain and fear. The dagger cut through her zero suit, chest, and finally, heart, like they were butter. The blood did splatter. Even the splattering, all the way back to when the knife pierced, happened in slow motion. Crimson liquid splattered in blobs all around the dungeon room.

The moment that knife pierced, I felt a terrible pain in my heart. It was as if I were stabbed like her. "NOOOOOO!" I cried out, now in tears. My eyes began to shine terribly bright, almost illuminating the door, as I began pounding on it in anger.

"What the hell?" Psyche muttered in confusion. I looked at the door and saw it was dented. I beat on it as I saw Samus lying there, dead. I beat on it until it had 10 dents. Then, I kicked it right off the hinges. That metal door, now scrap metal, was on the ground. I ran inside to find a surprised Psyche and an even more surprised Pit. I immediately knelt down to Samus, knowing she was already dead. I didn't even touch her as I was so filled with the grief. I looked to Psyche, my fangs now showing. I bared my fangs at that monster and I walked slowly towards her.

"I don't see a reason why I shouldn't rip you apart!" I barked. Psyche was emotionless, almost frightened, how I battered a metal door off it's hinges. Truthfully, I was as afraid. Pit was terrified. He just stood in the corner the whole time.

But as I went closer to Psyche, my claws, teeth and anger all bared, I was ready to kill them both, just like they killed the person I loved the most.

* * *

**Oh snap! I hope this is 3000 words. If not, then Psyche beat me. But when we divided it up, she got a bigger part in her plan. So yeah, she always had the advantage. Okay, well, there's a poll on her profile in case I didn't beat her. I want you guys to vote this "Kirby Side; Death to PitFTW." Vote that on her poll. Why? Revenge. As you could tell; I'm vengeful sometimes. **

**

* * *

**

**Oh no. Hundreds of review buttons are abandoned each year. They are ignored and neglected. The readers mercilessly kick them around and even abuse them. **

**But you can help. If you really want to help the URBSA, the United Review Button Support Association, all you have to do is press that review button. You don't even have to have an account here; anonymous reviews will make him happy as well. I named him Perdido. It means lost in Spanish. **

**So please, don't hesitate to help us. Help all the little review buttons out here. *holds up review button* Help Perdido here. **


	9. Chapter 9

Me again! ^^ And I have officially won the longest chapter challenge! HAHAHAHA!!!!! TAKE THAT YOU SICK LITTLE PUP!!!!!!!!! While _**Golfer**_** was busy naming review buttons weird names, I was doing productive things. :) Well, anyways today doing the disclaimer with me is… *sighs* Kirby…**

**Kirby: Poyo! PitFTW-**

**That's nice! *shoves Kirby into an incinerator* Just so you know, I have very good reasons on why I hate this puffball… enjoy chapter nine!**

* * *

Pit was the one that reacted first. Grabbing Psyche's arm, he pulled her away just as I leaped up for a strike at her face. A sudden flash of silver caught my eye as a whole storm of silver shavings met me. A howl of pain escaped me, causing me to stagger. My eyes watering, I glimpsed a great flash of white disappear into a tunnel that had just opened.

Shaking my head, I gaze chase in hot pursuit. Footsteps echoed in the darkened passageway, as well as the sounds of heavy breathing as the two escaped into the night. The unmistakable smell of dried blood filled my nostrils as I continued to run, but I no longer cared. Fury flashed within me, turning my very being into a raging storm of anger and hate.

The night was cool and refreshing, stars filled the sky. But none of that mattered so long as I could see the glowing white feathers before me. Crystal blue eyes flashed at me as I continued to pursue them, widening in fear as I sped up. The owner of these eyes turned to the slender figure running beside him, scooping her up in his arms. With a great _thwap!_ Pit spread his wings and took off, just as I made yet another leap for them.

I skidded to a stop, watching in horror as they disappeared from sight. Suddenly, a strange smell met my nose: the tangy, yet refreshing scent of lemongrass. After sniffing around some more, I found that this scent left a trail in the sky. In spite of myself, I smirked. One of them was wearing cologne or a perfume of some kind. I immediately began following this scent, making sharp turns and unexpected leaps over a few chasms along the way.

Finally, I reached a forest clearing. A flash of silver caught my eye, causing me to dive among the bushes where I gazed out. The scent of lemongrass was almost unbearable now. It dizzied me, confused my senses, making me want to faint dead away right there. But I still held on, for Samus. _Samus…_

Pit and Psyche were standing in this clearing. Psyche was sharpening her silver sword with a rock, the horrific gleam almost blinding me in the faint light of the stars. There was no moon tonight, which put me a huge disadvantage should I decide to strike now. So I simply sat there and waited.

In contrast to Psyche's calm and relatively clean form, Pit was exhausted and covered from head to toe in Samus's blood and sweat. He grasped a nearby tree branch and held fast, as if that one branch was the very string of his life. His breathing came in short, tired pants, his forehead shining with sweat. There was a small gash in his wing. Did a tree branch stab him as he crashed landed? There was a bit of dirt nearby, indicating a crash landing. In addition, most of Pit's right side was covered in scratches and scrapes. The sacred Bow of Palutena lay a few feet away from him, reflecting the light of the stars.

"Time runs short," a cold voice spoke, breaking the silence, "If I can't kill him soon, I'll be damned to this curse for eternity. I'll never be able to take revenge on my father for what he did."

Pit stopped panting long enough to face her, his eyes shining with worry. "Was it _really_ necessary to kill her? It's bad enough we've got to kill _him_, but why Samus? She's just some innocent life that got mixed in this whole mess…"

"Innocent?" Psyche spat, "Don't you remember how she was fraternizing with scum like him? I told her _specifically_ that she was to kill him with no hesitation. Then some stupid thing called 'love' gets in the way and she loses the guts to deliver just one little blow. It's plain stupidity, that's what it is!"

Pit let go of the tree branch and turned to face her. "But why him? There are a ton of other werewolves out there. He's a nice guy…"

"Nice my foot," Psyche scoffed, "I need to kill him and I need to kill him soon. If you see him, tell him to meet me here tomorrow night, when the moon is full. I will admit that he is a worthy opponent who just _may_ be able to stand up to my blade, but one of us will be killed and that will be him."

A sigh was all that Pit could manage for an answer. For a few moments, the two simply stared at each other, unsure of what to do next. Finally, Pit's exhausted voice broke the ice that had formed between them.

"It's getting late. You should head back to the mansion before anyone notices you're gone."

"What about you? Are you sure you'll be alright?"

I gave a start of surprise as I listened to her say that. Her voice was different now, softer, gentler, concerned. It was the exact voice she had when I first met her; shy, yet strong and pure. It was as if she was singing, yet speaking at the same time. It was the kind of voice you would hear from the heavens, just like Samus's…

I watched with widened eyes as she walked over and gently stroked Pit's cheek with her pale hand, her eyes taking on a soft brown color. Pit's cheeks turned pink as she did this, but he smiled down at her, his blue eyes gentle.

"I'll be fine," Pit replied warmly, "Just be safe."

A dark aura surrounded Psyche as she removed her hand, twisting and curling at her feet. Slowly, this aura built around her legs, turning gentle circles around her. Then, it covered her like a veil, shrouding her in a shadow so dark that only the eyes of a god could penetrate this strange sight. All too soon, the veil disappeared and a single bat flew away into the night.

A smile appeared on the angel's face as he watched this bat fly away, letting out a contented sigh. It was at this moment I chose to strike. My anger rose again as I leaped out of the bushes. Here was the one that _helped_ her kill Samus!

Pit's blue eyes widened in amazement as I appeared, but he rolled out of the way just in time. As he rolled, a small bottle fell out of a hidden pocket of his tunic. A single sniff told me what it was: lemongrass body wash. Whatever he was doing with a feminine product, I didn't care. The only thing that mattered right now was his blood on my claws!

I leaped at him again, swiping his wing and pulling off a few feathers. Pit rolled away again, grabbing his bow in the process.

"Look, I just want to talk to you!" he yelled, taking a step back.

I growled and leaped again, this time striking his face. A wide gash appeared on him, blood dripping down to the ground. But he still stood his ground, parrying the blows of my claws with relative ease.

"Will you just calm down and listen to me?" he begged, trying his best not to touch me with his bow.

Calm down? Fat chance. I swiped at him again and hit him right in the chest. Stagerring back in pain, he placed two fingers in his mouth and blew. A shrill whistle filled the air, causing many of the woodland creatures to flee from the area. This whistle, almost as shrill as Samus's scream, rattled my bones to the very core. I reared my head in pain, closing my eyes.

The rustling of bushes and the whistle suddenly stopping made me open my eyes again. Though my head throbbed in excruciating pain, I was able to see and hear the approach of another animal. After much rustling and even a muttered curse in the language of animals, a huge grey wolf calmly walked into the clearing. Piercing blue eyes flashed towards me, very familiar blue eyes…

"Link?" I asked, my anger subsiding.

I transformed back at the same time Link did, confused thoughts running through my head. Was Link some kind of pet that Pit and Psyche kept? How did he know where to come?

"I guess you're pretty confused," Link began, an apologetic smile appearing on his face, "Well… I guess we both owe you another explanation…"

"That's right," I answered, "What's going on? What have I ever done to her that made her kill Samus and want to kill me? Doesn't she feel the least bit guilty of murdering someone?"

It was quite strange talking to them like this. Link _was_ friends with Psyche, so why shouldn't I attack him right now? And since when have I been concerned about how guilty a vamp would feel about murdering someone?"

"If there's one thing you've just got understand," Pit said, walking up to join us, "Is that she's on a mission. An important one. One that her father started years and years ago…"

"Explain," I demanded, crossing my arms.

The two Smashers exchanged looks before Pit nodded. Link turned to me, his face stern.

"Alright, we'll tell you. But you'll have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Why would I? No one would believe me…"

Link's eyes flashed with a slight distrust before he sat down and began his story. "A hundred years ago, Psyche was the exact age as she appears to be now. My ancestor, the Hero of Time was ruling as King of Hyrule with the Princess of Destiny by his side. They had two sons: one became the future king while the other became a journeyman, eventually founding the village of Ordon. Of course, years and years passed, but one day, a man came to the village with a young girl trailing behind him. The current mayor at the time thought him to be quite strange, as he carried stores upon stores of weapons with him and he wore some of the strangest clothing there was…"

"This man," Pit continued, "Was Psyche's father: Damien. He was a world class monster hunter. He came to the village seeking a dark mage, a sorcerer of sorts. Though he was powerful and wealthy, his reputation was beginning to decline. He killed innocents to catch his monsters, burned down villages, even allowing some villagers to become monsters to give him an excuse to kill them. He was rough and cruel. He wanted this sorcerer to give him power, enough power so that he could revenge himself upon those who had scorned him. The mayor pointed him in the direction of the deepest, darkest part of Faron Woods."

When Damien entered the woods, he killed many innocent creatures," Link added. "And often spat at his daughter for her kind, gentle ways. Finally, they reached the home of the sorcerer. The sorcerer granted Damien his power in exchange for a thousand werewolves. Damien received ten years to kill those beasts and bring them to the sorcerer. Should he fail, his very soul was forfeit. Without even heeding those words, he left that place."

"Ten years passed," Pit whispered, his voice shaking with anger, "And during those ten years, they never returned to the village of Ordon. Instead, they wandered the earth, Damien taking revenge on those who scorned him. He never killed a single werewolf in all those ten years. One dark and stormy night, the sorcerer returned for his soul. A great battle ensued, with magical attacks and weapons flying everywhere. Finally, the sorcerer had him cornered, ready to chant the spell that would rob Damien of his soul forever. But just as the spell was cast, Damien pushed his daughter in front of him and fled the scene, never to be seen again."

"Psyche was in great pain," Link continued as Pit gritted his teeth in fury, "Unless you are close to death, the transformation was excruciatingly painful. As she lay there, gasping desperately for air and all her senses in a whole whirl of confusion, the sorcerer knelt beside her and asked if she wished to have her soul back. When she said she did, he told her to finish the mission her father was given, but was too lazy and selfish to carry it out. She received ten years and to this day, she is searching for her father, to kill him for all that he's done to her."

"So how far along is she?" I asked, my curiosity rising, "How long does she have left?"

"Her final day… is tomorrow…" Link admitted his eyes downcast.

Pit bit his bottom lip, his fists clenched. He then turned to me, his body trembling with fear.

"And… and you are the last one she has to kill."

* * *

**Read and review please!!! PLEASE!!!!! That one review button whose name I forget is so lonely! Won't you make it feel better? You'll be doing a good cause!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: PitFTW might have beaten me in length, but…well, to annoy her I guess, here's Kirby to do an actual disclaimer.**

**Kirby: Poyo! PitFTW nor Golfer owns Super Smash Bros or any related characters.**

**Me: Thank you Kirby. *hugs* By the way, if you want to get back at PitFTW, smear peanut butter or something on her pillow. Enjoy!**

* * *

At lunch I heard the heart wrenching news. Samus's body was discovered in a beautiful clearing not far from there. At least, Master Hand said that. I turned away, hoping nobody saw me tearing up. I thought that Samus deserved to be found in such a beautiful place that clearing was. Samus became everything to me, and that dreadful vampire took everything from me. My fists were clenched. I couldn't wait for it to come. I still had 12 hours to go.

I quickly wiped my eyes free from any tears when Link, followed by Zelda, who was followed by Pit, came and sat at my table. I couldn't help but still feel angered by their mere presence. But I guess I'd save my energy on ripping Psyche in half.

"Golfer," Zelda started monotonously. "You know there's no easy way out here. If Psyche beats you, then she gets what she's wanted ever since that day she beca-" I cut her off with a fierce look. Zelda obeyed it and stopped.

"I don't know…" I began confused. "If she is indeed the soulless killer I think she is, then beating her won't be easy. I will win, but it won't be easy…" I sighed and stopped. Pit was now the one who was eager to talk. I could tell.

"She's not a soulless killer!" Pit cried out fiercely. He really did love Psyche, I could tell. I almost felt sorry for him, knowing what I was about to do. But I wouldn't let Psyche get away with what she did. "She's not! She's not!" Pit slammed his fist on the table in total anger. "None of you get it! You don't know her like I do. She's not some soulless monster. She's just a confused girl who's just blossoming into life! She wants her soul back. That's all." With that, Pit silently stepped up, leaving all that food on the table, and walked out rather quickly, as if he was ready to cry. At first, I felt slightly guilty about what I was about to do. However, I could only remember the vicious way she attacked me, the way she hired someone to attack me, and taking away everything I loved.

"I don't care what he says," I said coldly to nobody in particular. "After what Psyche did…she'll answer to me for it all." I took out the silver cross; the thing that I was ready to bare at Psyche along with my claws and teeth. All I had to do now…was wait in dreaded anticipation for the final showdown.

The hour had come. It was at the dead of night, and almost midnight. I walked through the forest, crunching the leaves underneath me. I had the silver cross in my pocket. I wouldn't need it, odds were, but nevertheless it was good to be prepared. In the clearing ahead, dried blood, Samus's blood, was concentrated in the air, and forced a powerful aroma that made me tear up and flinch. Just _thinking _about her made me flinch in pain. My head hung low in remembrance when I approached the clearing. Psyche was the first one I saw. She leaned against a tree, her fangs already out and eyes flickering red. If that cloud wasn't blocking the moon, I would have blood on my claws already.

She was doing something horrific. It was so terrible that I could barely bear to watch. She had, in her clawed hands, a squirrel. But that squirrel was as wrinkled and purple as a raisin or a prune. How could anyone do something so…evil!? So terrifyingly menacing! She had some dried blood on her lip. As I got closer, she smiled a vicious smile.

"I got bored waiting for you…" she whined sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at her. "So I had a snack…want it?" She kindly offered me the squirrel. I wasn't amused at it. Rather, I was furious at her murdering an animal just to show off how "scary" she could be. I stepped up slowly, and I slapped it out of her hands and onto the ground.

"Cute," she continued. "Very cute…but not nice at all! Why, you ruined my snack." She pouted like what she did wasn't a big deal. Psyche was just being her cruel self. Then she gazed at me, almost like she'd strike at that very moment. However, her eyes were suddenly turned to the sky. I looked at the sky, and saw the moon. It was full, but a cloud covered it.

"You better hope the cloud never moves." I said, hoping to inspire fear into her. Psyche smirked a bit and just kept watching the sky. Suddenly, a burst of cool air rushed passed me, blowing my hair about. The cloud moved slightly, just enough so it was out of the way of the moon.

"_Here we go…"_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I was filled with a menacing pain everywhere in my body, head to toe, arm to arm. The pain felt like I was being ripped apart like paper. I went down on all fours, and my fangs and claws came out, they came out so sharp and so fast in fact that it made the sound of a sword unsheathing, and as fast as a switch blade. My hair and mane grew, and flowed in the wind. My eyes shined and illuminated even Psyche's dark claws and white fangs. The pain subsided as soon as the fur came, and I was now a werewolf. I growled, ready for a fight, and ready for a kill.

Psyche, so sure of herself, opened her mouth to show off her white fangs. I bared my claws and fangs, as a sign of clear cut dominance. The wind started to roar, blowing my fur wildly about. The cool breeze was lovely. It ended quickly, so there was no sound in the forest at all. Just my breathing and Psyche's breathing. Psyche took a fighting stance, baring her puny claws.

Then, as viciously as I could muster, I leaped off my back legs, and attacked with every sharp thing I had bared.

"ATTACK!" Psyche yelled. I managed to slash her hard in the arm, but she suddenly began running. I looked down at my claws, with next to no blood. It was odd since I made such a terrible gash. But I guessed that was why vampires drink blood. I was about to chase Psyche when several small, black creatures, about half my size, tackled me to the ground. They looked like small versions of the most vicious dogs you would ever see, with black, mangy fur, their ribs showed, and their ears all seemed to be bite marks. And ten of them were on top of me too, unfortunately. They had terrible, yellow fangs and red eyes. They were small, so I kicked several of them at once. However, then as I stood up, grimacing at all the little gashes I had covering me, one of them hit me hard with their paw, knocking me back to the ground.

I thought I was done for. These creatures, no matter how many I killed, kept coming. They were barking, drooling, savage beasts. I bit one of them and used the carcass to hit the others, but then more came in the demon's place. I hit one of them, killing it, before kicking another, also killing it. Blood was covering me, a mix of their blood and my blood. I felt then a hard, sharp pain in my right shoulder. I knew it was too painful to be one of those creatures. _"Psyche," _I thought. I swung hard and wildly at where I thought the source of the pain was. I felt a hard force on my paw as I heard then something sink into the mud. I knew I hit Psyche, and hard, but I couldn't see. I was covered once more by the evil creatures that Psyche called in. They continually covered me, so much all I saw was black. I kicked and thrashed and bit with everything I had. However they kept coming. _"I am so dead," _I cried to myself. I began to bark wildly because of the pain these creatures inflicted. They bit, scratched, and did everything they could to try and kill me. However, as I summoned my energy and kicked all ten off at once, killing them, I saw the help I needed.

"LINK! ZELDA!" I cried in so much joy. I never needed them more than I did then. I ran to greet them. Link had on his usual outfit, but had his quiver on his back. He had his bow, and an arrow primed and ready to fire. His arrows were tipped with sparkling, bright, beautiful magical tips. Zelda had a larger bow, with arrows similar. I never felt so safe.

Link and Zelda made no response to me. I looked behind me. The creatures were lined up, snarling, baring fangs, and almost sneering at Link and Zelda. It was so intense, it could be cut with a knife. I stood in front of them, now ready for a fair fight. I grabbed a bit of dirt in anticipation for what would happen. Then, suddenly, the silence was overturned by one of them barking out. The crowd of creatures then ran forward, making a marching sound that echoed throughout the forest. Link and Zelda fired their arrows rapidly, killing off one at a time. I launched myself at them like a battering ram. I tackled about five of them. I stood on my hind legs, and with all the smoothness in the world, I twirled around and killed two at a time with my paw. I even managed to swipe at three. I bit and spat out the ones in front of me. They were not hardy creatures and would die with one hit, no matter what it was. I kicked at two, bit at one, and using both paws, sliced through four of them. The ground splattered in blood, the spots lingering everywhere. Their blood was getting on my fur a bit, but mostly it splattered on the ground.

"Zelda…" I heard Link say, despite the screams of the monsters I was slaying. "Zelda…if we don't make it out of here alive…" Link sliced off the head of a monster that ran up close. Link had his sword and shield out, and the bow was shattered at his feet. I got closer, fighting off the monsters. I felt them attacking me less. I was only swatting away one monster instead of two.

"I love you," he said, his eyes gazing into hers. As he said those words, the monsters seem to subside. There were only a few wandering around. The rest were part of the now red grass.

"Link," Zelda said. She opened her mouth to continue, but Link sliced the head of a monster, ready to ambush. I wanted to hear what she would say in response. I hoped it would be those words back. Zelda wore a smile so bright the stars would cry in jealousy. She had tears in her eyes too as she gazed into Link's eyes. I jumped at two monsters about to ambush them, and as I ripped them in half, I heard the words Link has always wanted to hear.

"I love you too," she said sweetly. I had tears in my eyes too. The monsters were now gone, and I loved moments like those. It was so beautiful. The moon shined brighter when that moment hit.

I looked at myself. I was covered in the mix of monster and my blood. I was in some pain, but I was okay. I saw Psyche in the woods, her red eyes showing up amidst the darkness like a light bulb.

"Psyche…" I whispered fiercely. I began to gallop at her, and Psyche took off in the opposite direction. "Nowhere to hide!" I yelled. I entered the dense trees, now stepping on leaves once more making the ever familiar cracking sound. I walked slowly, and I scanned the darkness with my luminous, brown eyes.

Then I felt a push. It was a hard push that no human could possibly do. I grabbed to my left, where the pressure was. I felt myself grab a struggling hand. I looked and saw Psyche.

"_She ambushed me," _I thought in disgust of my enemy. We began to roll downward, as we were on a slope. I held onto her and she held onto me. We tumbled downward. For some reason, I couldn't get the upper hand and get on top of her. Instead, she was starting to get on top of me, which is a place I never want a vampire. It was painful, for me and her, as sharp rocks pricked us time and time again. Finally, I kicked her off as we made it to level ground. I got up slowly, and she, now five feet away, got up, clutching her head in pain. I held my shoulder in as much pain from the roll downward.

"I see the puppy made it…" she snarled at me, now angered because of her injuries. She had a bad gash, a bloodless gash, on her face from when I hit her. I smirked when I saw I indeed smacked her hard, as she was covered in mud. Though I couldn't make fun of her, since I was covered in blood.

"Yeah, I made it," I said. "Don't sound so disappointed. If you just wanted to flirt…all you needed to do was ask…" I loved mocking her. I remembered Pit's words. He was so concerned with me "flirting" with Psyche. Psyche was now very angered, so much so she was growling. I almost liked that. "But now…" I continued, myself growling. "You'll pay for your crimes. And you'll answer to me." I leaped off my hind legs again, hoping she didn't summon more creatures. Instead, I got a firm hold, me hooked onto her flesh with my claws. She screamed in terrible agony, or music to my ears. I gave her a hard on the shoulder, almost grimacing at her terrible taste. I spit out the large piece of flesh that I ripped off, a bloody, pale piece of her skin and cartilage.

Psyche rocked on the ground in agony, grabbing at the spot. I hit her with my paw as hard as I could, knocking her into a tree and creating a massive gash at her face. She grabbed it with pain as I backed up.

"I hope you are ready…" Suddenly, she began to bawl. I didn't know why. Silvery tears streamed down her face. Perhaps I hit her so hard she cried at the pain? Perhaps she didn't wanna fight. Either way, I couldn't finish her off. I approached, as non threatening as I could.

"Psyche?" I asked, trying to get rid of any hostility in my voice. "What's wrong?" I couldn't believe I was consoling a vicious murderer!

"Well," she sobbed. "I-I, I think I'll miss you…" She then put her right, gashed hand into her pocket.

"Why?" I asked, placing my paw on her shoulder. Suddenly, she uncovered her eyes and gazed at me angrily, with her hand grabbing my throat hard. Then, she took out her hand, and blew it's contents into my eyes.

"AAAAH! Oh man! AH!" I cried out. It was those silver shavings she blew into my eyes the last time. This time, it hurt even worse. It felt as if my eyes were lit on fire. I was completely blinded. I felt a hard blow to the side of my head, once again something a human couldn't do, but Psyche could. I uncovered my eyes, and I saw two of Psyche, probably from the shavings of silver. She bit me hard on my side, causing me to bleed out massively. I couldn't see straight, and I tried to retaliate. I didn't feel anything though. I knew I missed.

She kicked me hard in the back of my legs, knocking me down in terrible pain. I gazed at the tree in front of me, and my vision began to straighten; I only saw one tree now. I turned to Psyche, and I slashed at her, sending her back. Suddenly, she drew from her sheath the silver sword. It was pretty long, but it was heavy for her. I got as low as I could, waiting for her to try and strike. She held it above her head and she brought it down, so quickly it cut the air around it. I grabbed her hand at the right moment; just my plan. I felt her cold hand in my warm, soft paw. She was terrified at me catching her sword; you could see it in her face. I pushed her back and slapped the sword out of her hand. It landed in the mud. I grabbed it and snapped it in half. It made a loud cracking sound, a harsh sound, that echoed throughout the woods. The birds hiding in the trees flew away, and it was a sad sight when the pretty animals flew away. Nevertheless, Psyche was surprised. Embarrassed in fact. I leaped at her, and I had her pinned quickly.

"Hmm…" I said, in mock thought. I had Psyche pinned. She was struggling, screaming, and thrashing, but I was too strong and powerful to be phazed. "This is familiar…" I put my paw to my chin as if I was really thinking. But I already knew. "Hmm…just the way I had Samus pinned down a while ago…" I smiled widely, making sure she could see my reflection in my sparkling white teeth and shiny eyes. I saw a slight bit of fear in her eyes. "But this time…I won't give any mercy!" I grabbed her, and I threw her into a tree. She was gasping heavily when she hit with a loud thud, as if she'd faint if it continued. I bent down until my chest was to the ground, and I stretched my neck a bit. I had her, and now she was doomed.

"And Pit can't save you this time!" I cried out. I let out a howl, combined with a roar of sorts, and I leaped off my legs, ready for a sparkling finish. My claws were out in front of me, and I was alert and ready to puncture my target. Psyche gasped a bit at me leaping so high. I was probably around six feet in the air, so I'd land on Psyche and my claws would pierce her heart.

I was a few inches away when I stopped. It went in slow motion. A small gleaming piece of silver flashed in front of me, past my eyes, and disappeared. I had a terrible pain in my cheek. It felt like my face would be ripped in half. I gripped it with my paws, and blood dripped on the ground. _My blood. _Psyche grabbed me, and with great difficulty, lifted me up. I was dizzy and nearly fainting from her blow. Then I knew why it hurt so much. In the blood soaked dirt, there was the silver dagger. On it was the now dry blood of Samus, and my blood was on it as well.

Psyche had me in her arms, and she pinned me against a tree extremely hard. I struggled and fought, but I was exhausted, and Psyche was too determined to let me go. I decided to go for her heart. I thought I was stronger. I pushed my paw towards her chest. Psyche pushed my paw away from me. I was slowly reaching it, but Psyche bit my paw hard, causing me to scream in pain before she put on a sadistic smile and grabbed her dagger. I was desperate, and I slashed at her with all my strength, and my claws dug in, but she didn't seem to care. Unbelievably, she kept her iron grip on me to the tree.

Now she was holding the blood stained dagger. But she didn't stab me. Instead, she leaned forward towards me. My cheek was bleeding heavily. At first I was terrified as if she would kiss me. Instead, she did something worse. She licked my bleeding cheek.

"Mmm…" she hummed. "Delicious. I'll enjoy this…" I struggled as best as I could, but I couldn't do it. She was too strong, too powerful. Too merciless.

"It can't end like this! It can't!" I snarled angrily, yet fearfully. "You little-"

"Monster is it?" She asked, her eyes glowing red and a white smile forming on her face. "Not for long! When this dagger goes into your evil little heart…I'll no longer be a monster!" She raised the silver knife far above her head, her arms ready to bring it down. I struggled fiercely, but no matter what, that thing would cut me apart. I knew that. She brought the blade down, cutting the air around it and making a whizzing sound. I closed my eyes, trying to die with dignity and refusing to even let a tear escape. However, the sound of cutting flesh and my scream were not heard. Instead, it was the sound of two metal objects hitting each other. I reluctantly opened one eye, and I opened a second eye so my eyes couldn't decieve me. Pit was standing almost in front of me. His bow was split into two. One part was holding the knife away. The knife was so close, it nicked my chin slightly. I exhaled at the sight of death being avoided by a mere millimeter. His other part of his bow was guarding me as well.

"P-Pit?" Psyche muttered in awe.

* * *

**Okay. Well, I think I beat her in length! HAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, you know the drill. Read and review. Help poor Perdido out. He's sick with a cold. A flamer makes him sicker. **

**Perdido: Hewp me. I'm sick! *sneezes***

**Me: He's only 2. He just learned to talk, and if he's flamed…*cries a bit* He might die! Please. Review. I don't want him to die. PitFTW doesn't either. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, well, well… so the little puppy beat me…**

**GAW: Beep beep beep beep beep beep boop beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beep beep beep beep blip beep boob beep beep beep boop beep!**

**Shut up and do the disclaimer before I stick you in the shredder! *points to the BFG or "Big F(bleep)ing Shredder"***

**GAW: Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep blip beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beeeep beep beep bop beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!**

**You know what? I'm going to send you to Golfer! *shoves into a box and mails it* Do me a favour and annoy him so bad he screams, okay? Alas, the story is almost over, but that's alright! We have a… seq-Said too much! Ignore me now! Bye! Get to the story already! Please? STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!!!! And enjoy! **

* * *

Pit's brow was drenched in sweat, casting a gentle silver glow upon his being as his twin blades shone in the moonlight. His signature white cotton toga was sprinkled with blood, whether it was Link and Zelda's or his own; I didn't know. His wings here folded tightly against his back, enabling him the speed to run here so quickly.

The hands that gripped these blades were moist as well, almost causing the two swords to drop from his hands. Slight signs of anger flashed within his eyes, as well as tiny flashes of pity and regret. For a split second, his hands slackened their grip on his blades, but he immediately tightened them and gritted his teeth.

Psyche's eyes widened in awe at the sight of him, the silver dagger slackening in the grip if her pale hand. Her breathing came in short, uneven pants as she gazed at the Smasher before her. Most amazing of all was the quality of her eyes, shifting ever so slightly from piercing blood red to soft light brown. Her fangs retracted ever so slowly, as well as her claws. She stood before us as the shy young teenaged girl once again.

"P-Pit," she stammered, "W-Why?"

The angle shifted his position slightly so that he stood right in front of me, shielding me from any sneak attack. "You don't have to do this, Psyche."

His voice quality was cold and dripping with determination. It was the same tone he had used against me so long ago. The memory flashed across my mind as I remembered that one fateful day.

The red crept back into her eyes. "Why shouldn't I? I get my soul back and rejoin society. It's been ten years, Pit! Ten freaking years!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Pit spat, his eyes narrowing in anger, "You don't have to kill all these innocent people just so you can have your soul back. You've emerged plenty of times into society and controlled yourself well enough so that your secret never got out! I don't see why you need to go through all of this!"

She didn't answer, merely diverting her eyes to the ground. Pit shifted his stance ever so slightly, gripping his blades even harder in his sweaty palms. A gentle breeze danced past us, turning the young woman's hair into a lovely river of chocolate brown. Link and Zelda stood off to the right in stunned silence, Zelda's delicate gloved hand intertwined within Link's fingers. For the longest time, not a sound was heard, other than the gentle whispering of the wind in the trees.

Finally, Psyche looked back up, her voice quivering slightly with tears. "I'm doing this so… so that we can be together… forever… I don't want to keep on living like this… this… thing! I want to be normal so I wouldn't be too dangerous for you!"

Pit's cheeks reddened ever so slightly at that, his grip on his twin blades loosening. "You still don't have to do this… Psyche, I… I…"

"What is it," she demanded, the red of her eyes deepening, "Spit it out!"

Her tone was cold, commanding. It was high and clear, yet horridly low and scratchy all at once! It entered me, sending chills down my spine. Every bone in my body rattled at the sound of her voice. Not even the slight convulsions that came with my retransformation could shake off the rattling. It was as if the very same dark cloud that had just covered the moon entered me, filling me like some kind of poison.

Pit swallowed. "The thing is… ever since that moment I met you all those years ago…"

"What is it, Pit?" she asked again, her tone never wavering.

Pit swallowed again, this time combining his blades together to form a bow. "I… I've always… I've always loved you…"

Another silence passed between us at those words. The wind was the only thing that made a single sound as it seemed to spread these words amongst the trees. In turn, the trees seemed to rustle yet another secret to the wind, thus passing it on. In the shadowy clearing, Pit's own voice seemed to echo all around us, as if the wind was answering him back. Not far away, I heard Link let out a small sigh of relief, pulling his princess closer to him.

Then, Psyche broke the icy silence between us, her voice soft and full of confusion. "Then why did you stop me? I... wouldn't be so dangerous anymore if you didn't stop me…"

"That's not the point," Pit said, his voice gaining definition, "I've seen the way you act. You have plenty of control over yourself! You think you've lost your soul, but you're wrong! Okay, so you're damned to the mortal plane now… so what? We're both going to be stuck here then. As long as you're here with me, I'm fine with being stuck here on earth. We've been through an awful lot together for a couple of rowdy teens and that's just saying things! Isn't it time we just settle down? I know today's your last day and I know how much you want your soul back, but why should you kill another innocent life in exchange for something you never lost? You say that you lost your soul, but if you lost it then how can you feel love? It takes the soul to give you emotion and guidance and by the looks of things, you seem to have both things covered. So what's the point in killing him? We've already killed a ton of innocent lives just so you can gain something you never lost. Neither of us can do much for those who've been lost, but for those victims still living and breathing, we should let them go. We have the rest of eternity right here on terra firma. Psyche… don't do this… please…"

The dagger simply hung limply in her hand at these words. It was a truly strange sight to see her face paling even more than it was already, her red eyes darkening to an almost black hue. The dagger shone a brilliant pure silver in the faint moonlight before it began to fall to the ground, still glimmering a dangerous, horrible glow. The brief flash of silver was its last sign of existence as the dagger soon mixed in with the crimson red blood that stained the grass around us.

Pit straightened up from his protective position and took a cautious step forward, as if unsure whether or not he should approach the young teen standing before him. A smile illuminated her face at his predicament and she gestured for him to come closer. He smiled back at her and came closer a light blush appearing on his face as he went. It wasn't long until he reached her and both were locked in a tight embrace.

I began tearing up again. The one person I would love to spend a moment like that with was gone forever. Instead, I simply wiped my tears and sighed as a single moonbeam came down from the heavens and hit the two lovers standing before me.

Suddenly, something on Psyche's neck began to glow. Pit must have noticed as well because he pulled away in surprise. Her neck, once bare, had a thin gold chain on it. This chain encircled her throat and gently ended in a single black stone, set in gold. This stone also had rune markings on it, made clear by the bright moonlight. One by one, each of these runes lit up, taking on a fiery red glow.

Taking a single step back, Psyche held up her hands and gently caressed this necklace, allowing its glow to brighten ten- fold. A tiny fire appeared far off to the side, going unnoticed by all but me. I watched with furrowed brows as this fire grew and gained intensity. Rays of light, brighter than any star in the sky, shot out from this flame as it grew larger and larger, increasing in heat and intensity with every passing second. By this time, the others noticed the great pillar of flame and stopped watching Psyche long enough to watch it grow bigger and bigger.

It was then that the song began. It was merely a whisper at first, but it grew louder and louder until a high, pure voice filled the air. It was as if all our troubles were melting away at just the gentle sound of that voice, bell- like and clear as mountain air. The pillar of flames was twisting and bending into shape now, forming a great and beautiful archway. An even brighter light filled this archway, so white it made the moon look black in comparison. It was through this archway that a tall figure appeared, stepping through the door from another realm.

As the fiery archway disappeared, he turned to us, allowing the moon to shine on his face. He was a tall and willowy figure, neatly clad in a long black cloak. His frame, though not skeletal, was extremely thin, possibly from living in isolation all his life. His skin was extremely white, almost as white as Psyche's. He most likely hasn't seen the sun in a long while. Just like his body, his face was rather thin as well, but his sky blue eyes were wide and kind. Though the hood of his cloak hid most of his hair, what little I could see of it was extremely light in color, perhaps lavender? In his right hand he carried a single large black book that looked like it might be too heavy for him to carry.

The man surveyed his surroundings as he stepped out, his eyes darting back and forth from me to Psyche, who was still holding the necklace. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the sight of me standing there, his eyes gaining intensity. They were almost an electric blue right now, as if he was x- raying me and seeing all my secrets. One look right in his eyes told me that he knew who and what I was. He knew about everything I've lost in this mess. He knew about the hate I felt, the betrayal, and the anger.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he turned to Psyche. "It's been ten years."

His voice was quiet, thoughtful. If the wind had the ability to speak, it would have his voice.

"Master Knoll," Psyche murmured, falling to her knees.

The dark sage placed both his small white hands on her forehead, as if christening her. He then began singing, the same song we heard as the archway opened. Only this time around, it was his voice that did the singing, not a woman's. It was a beautiful song that filled me with spirit and gave me the energy to jump mountains. There was a bit of tingling where my wounds were. Looking down at them, I realized that they were closing up. New skin appeared over my wounds and the pain went away, just as Master Knoll finished his song. He gently took his hands off her forehead, a small smile on his face.

"The Galdr of Healing," he said, answering my unasked question, "It is said only those of heron blood can sing it. I believe my mother was one, which is why I'm able to sing it."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," Psyche whispered, not moving from her position.

"It looks like I've missed an awful lot," he said gently, gesturing to the large stains of crimson red that painted the ground, "No one was hurt too badly?"

"Not that I know of."

With a small nod, he turned to me, his eyes once again gaining that electric blue intensity. "Now what have we here? I see a young teen male and yet at the same time, I see a young werewolf…"

"That's right, sir," I confirmed, "I'm not entirely sure why I'm like this, though. I've never been bitten or scratched and I'm pretty sure neither of my parents were werewolves…"

"Have you ever been cursed?" he inquired, "Whacked a werewolf with a silver cane, perhaps?"

"No," I answered, "You see, I started having these weird convulsions when I was thirteen, especially on nights with a full moon. One night, I was just out walking and trying to not think of those convulsions when I started getting dizzy and I guess just blacked out. Next thing I know, there was a dead hunter in front of me and blood all over the place…"

"Fascinating," Master Knoll murmured before turning back to me, "Yes, I do believe I know why you're like this. Tell me, did you happen to have anything made of wolf skin with you on the night of your thirteenth birthday?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then closed it. _Did _I have anything made of wolf skin when I turned thirteen? I closed my eyes, remembering all the presents I got that night. Clothes, money, videogames… But there _was_ that one weird present. It was nothing more than a single piece of grey fur. I had stuffed it in my pocket and forgotten all about it. And it was while I was taking a walk outside that those convulsions started…

"That patch of fur!" I exclaimed, startling everyone in the clearing, "I got a patch of fur from someone and didn't know what to do with it, so I just stuck it in my pocket and went out for a walk…"

"And thus your convulsions began," Master Knoll finished.

"That's right!" I agreed, "It was that weird patch of fur!"

The dark sage nodded. "Yes… that is truly quite interesting, if I do say so myself…"

"But why would someone just send a patch of fur to him?" Pit asked, speaking for the first time, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Master Knoll's face darkened at that question. "Someone… I'm not sure who… someone wants him dead…"

A cold silence fell on all of us at his words. Someone other than Psyche wanted me dead? Why would that person send me something that would make me so much more powerful than the average human?

"If that person didn't want him dead," the dark sage continued, "Then why would they send him a cursed item just when there happens to be a natural enemy of the werewolf living in that same area? Why would that person even bother sending a cursed item in the first place? Someone out there wants either one of you or you both dead, and they must want it pretty badly…"

"Who would that person be?" I asked.

The man shook his head in a sad response, "I don't know. My only advice to you is to watch yourself and know your enemies well."

"Master Knoll," Psyche whispered, grabbing the dark sage's attention.

The smile widened as he came back over to where she knelt. "Lady Psyche, forgive me. I forgot you were here."

"I didn't complete my task," she said, "I can't complete it."

"I see," the dark sage murmured, "You truly are a valiant young woman. And it is for that reason I've decided to free you of your curse, that is, if you wish to be free of it."

Psyche's eyes widened in surprise at his words, the red slowly melting away to be replaced with light chocolate brown. A beautiful golden light seemed to radiate off her as she simply sat there on her knees, drinking in Master Knoll's words. Seeing her as happy as she could possibly be made my spirits soar. Everything will be back to normal then, right?

_Wrong_, a voice answered in the very back of my mind, _Don't you remember about everything you've lost in this mess?_

With a sinking feeling in the very pit of my stomach, I remembered the horrid events that had occurred over these last few days. Memories whirled past me, some more vivid and horrible than the others. But what had to be the most horrible and vivid of all, was the very image of Samus's death…

"What is your decision, young one?" Master Knoll's asked, snapping me back down to earth.

The young girl lifted her head, fixing her large brown eyes on the dark sage before her. "Thanks for you offer, sir, but…" she turned to me, a smile illuminating her face, "I think there's someone here who wants his girl back…"

* * *

**Tada! And… um… I forgot that little guy's name again… oh well, but he's sick and stuff… and yeah! The only medicine that will make him feel better is clicking him! Please? We wanna raise reviews to send him to St. Jude's!**


	12. Chapter 12: epilogue

**Yay for epilogues. Now then, um, screw the disclaimer! You know as well as I do neither PitFTW nor I owns Super Smash Bros or any related trademarks. Just imagine two crazy SSBB authors owning Super Smash Bros…together. Pit and Samus would be the best characters along with Mario and Ike. Enjoy…daydreaming rant over.**

Epilogue.

I finally tied on my bowtie. It wasn't as hard as anyone had said it would be. In fact, it was quite easy.

"How'd you get that on so easily?" Ike questioned, puzzled. He stared at my flawless bowtie. For me, just some gentle tying skills did the trick.

"Not too hard…" I muttered simply. "I can't believe this…" I began to grin, and my heart felt like it would bust out of my ribcage. I was going to marry Samus, in only an hour or so! I could hardly keep from screaming, other than the fact I had a hard time doing so.

"Dude…you marrying Samus. I can't believe this…" Link said. Link was also in a nice tux of sorts. He carried a sticky lint trapper roll in his pocket. Occasionally, as if it were second nature, he would take it out, get some dust off of him, and put it back as if it were nothing. Link loved to be clean.

"Lucky guy…you are kinda young for marriage though…" Ike muttered with a smirk. It was true, I was a bit younger than Samus, but around here, it was legal, at least, according to Master Hand. Either way, I felt real love for Samus, and she really loved me. Age to me didn't matter. But I didn't ponder it really. I just couldn't wait to see my bride in gorgeous white.

"I gotta go right now…I'll be right back…I have to do…something," Link stuttered as he flew out of the room, as if something urgent was going on. I stared into my mirror, looking at my neatly combed jet black hair. I only imagined my long, flowing, smooth mane.

"_That's not today," _I thought to myself. _"Today isn't that…"_ I looked at Ike, who wasn't really frowning or smiling. He had his hair, normally spiked up, down and combed neatly, just the way he hated it, and the thought made me smile a bit. Ike's face, however, became serious, which made me a bit nervous for some reason.

"Golfer…" Ike began, no longer having a playful, happy tone, but his usual serious tone. "I want to know; marriage is serious, and it lasts forever…do you really love Samus?" I was a bit offended. After all I had been through, I knew it.

"I'm sure. As sure as the fact we'll see the sunrise tomorrow…" I responded softly. This earned a small smile from Ike. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck kid," he said before leaving, turning right on the doorway. I stared at my mirror, as if my mane were still there. I straightened my bow tie and made sure everything was flawlessly perfect. I decided I was ready.

I stepped out the door when I heard a yell. Now most people wouldn't have been able to hear it, as the yell came from a room far away and most rooms had soundproofing, but with my supernatural hearing, I heard the silence as a whisper. I walked towards the source, and found a room, and cracked open the wooden door, and I found the room easily, despite the noise stopping and starting like lightning; appearing suddenly and disappearing quicker.

Marth was in the room, and he had his fists clenched. He was staring down Link, who's body position wasn't as threatening. Zelda had an arm around Link. Link kind of had a hold on her, not quite a hug, but close. Marth spoke angrily.

"I can't believe this!" He bellowed out, causing Zelda to jump back. "You and HIM?" Marth pointed a finger at Link. "That guy? He's a peasant! He wouldn't amount to anything whether he married you or not!" Zelda stepped forward, anger etched on her face.

"Link might not be royalty like you," she said sternly. "But he's saved me a lot more times than you have. Where were you when Ganondorf attacked me? Where were you when I was lonely and I wished someone would just hug me and say they love me?" An eerie silence followed. I hoped my breathing wouldn't give away my eavesdropping. Zelda stepped forward towards Marth and put a finger of hers on his chest. She was beginning to tear up.

"Where were you…" she began. "When I was bleeding in the forest and nearly dead?" She put her hands over her eyes, now completely in tears, and she ran towards Link, who greeted her with a firm hug. Marth was stunned. His mouth was totally agape, but Link was consoling Zelda silently, and not paying any attention to Marth.

"Marth…" Link said, his strong voice making a small echo in the room. "I know how you feel…" suddenly, Link got a frightened look on his face and he jumped back. It was just in time since Marth, with a roar, brought his sword from his sheath and swung it right through the air Link inhabited a mere second ago.

"Marth! Stop it!" Zelda cried. "Please! Don't do it! I love Link! Nothing can change that!" Marth readied his fight stance. His angered expression didn't change.

"Death will!" Marth cried out, him now in tears. He swung it again, missing Link, and Zelda sat in a chair and screamed. Link unsheathed his sword, and both swords gleamed as they struck each other and made a loud clank. Link wasn't as angry as Marth, but he was probably just defending Zelda. He was standing in front of her, not looking back at her frightened, concerned face. I could only watch. Link brought his sword over his head, blocking Marth's blow. Marth tried for the side, where Link brought up his shield and tried for a stab to the shoulder, but Marth rolled to the side. Link didn't seem to aggressive, and he probably didn't want to hurt Marth or kill him, but Marth was after Link's blood.

Marth was on the ground, and Link had his big, heavy boot on Marth's chest, holding him down. Marth swung wildly, and tried to cut at Link, but Link kept his shield and sword useful in blocking it. Marth kept screaming at Link things like "You bastard! Let me up you gutless jellyfish!" And sometimes he hollered at Zelda, saying "Zelda! You betrayed me!" Either way, Link knew and Zelda knew, and I knew that he was wrong, and that Marth did it to himself that he was never there for Zelda.

"Zelda," Link said, struggling to keep Marth down. "Reach into my pocket. There's a small bottle full of something. Pour it on Marth…hurry!" Zelda made haste and reached into Link's pocket. However she did take her sweet time getting her hand out of his pocket. She opened the corked bottle, and a terrible aroma filled the room, and even my nose. It smelled like bleach and motor oil. Zelda splashed it on Marth, and instantly he was out of it.

"_Probably from the smell," _I thought. I gazed towards the clock. It was time for me to walk that aisle. I shook with anticipation. I walked down the hallway quietly, and I came to the room where the ceremony would be. I peeked inside the large doors to Mario, who would marry Samus and me together. He looked almost hilarious in a suit, especially since he kept his trademark hat. He had, as tradition dictates, a bible. He saw me, and I walked down. I felt self-conscious because of the faces of the smashers gazing at me. They were all in suits or nice clothing of sorts, even Ness and Lucas were. Donkey Kong wasn't in there, clearly, but Diddy Kong, in an adorable sailor suit, was. I scanned around. No Meta Knight. But we all knew why that was. So I stepped up there, and gazed out the open doors, where my beautiful bride to be would waltz in.

Sure enough, the woman in the long white dress walked in with her veil thrown back. It was Samus, who was more beautiful than ever before. The pure white dress shaped her perfect face, and brought attention to her crystal clear blue eyes and flawless white toothed smile. But Samus stopped dead in her tracks.

I would have stopped too. Crazy Hand, being the pianist, was supposed to play music, but this was the wrong kind. He began to play the chicken dance music. I face palmed at his stupidity. Some of the smashers began to laugh, while others were petrified, and some just sat there blankly.

Mario signaled Crazy Hand to play something else, and then he horrified me when he started playing funeral music, and nobody was laughing. Peach, luckily, jumped up, and in her usual pink dress, pushed Crazy Hand aside and began to play the right music. Crazy Hand just floated there randomly, not doing anything, acting like a bump on a log. Now Samus walked up the aisle to the correct music, and again my heart fluttered like it would bust out of my chest. She came closer and closer before stepping up to my level and being two feet away from me. Everything was silent as the music stopped.

"Friends…" Mario began. "Enemies…people…and ah you." Mario pointed at Bowser, earning him a glare from the dragon and some quiet laughs. "We are gathered ah here to join these two in ah holy matrimony. Now, ah these two have ah written their own vows! Golfer? If ah you would." I began to sweat nervously as I faced Samus, smiling at me, and looked into her eyes that reflected my own. I began to speak my vows I had been preparing for a while.

"Samus…" I began. "I'm happy to be here, but more so than such. I loved you since we first did touch. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, with this vow, this I will do. For better or for worse, indeed sickness and health, that overused line forgets that you are my wealth. In happiness and in woes, in our high points and in lows, you and I will stick by each others sides, as sure as our love abides."I picked up the ring, and Samus, now holding out her hand, was starting to tear up. I continued.

"I have a seal, this ring I hold, will be the marker, and we will behold. Everyone with eyes knows, after this is done, that you are brighter than the very sun. You will be my wife when we trade I do's, and I'll be your husband, symbolized by our cues. And to end this, when this is done, it will be official; you and I will be one." I stopped and placed the ring on her flawless finger. But what frightened me was that everyone was silent. Samus had tears dripping from her eyes from what I said. She wiped them off. Mario had a tissue, and he blew his nose loudly.

"That was ah beautiful," Mario said, blowing his nose. "S-Samus?" I turned to look at Samus's teary eyed face. She began.

"Golfer…" she said. I waited in anticipation. "I never knew love, never thought it could be, until the very day, that you tackled me." I laughed slightly, along with everyone else. She continued. "I looked up at you, and I could see, that you and I were meant to be. If I could choose one way I could have died, it would be you standing by my side. Even after days in my ship, staring at grids, I know above all others, you should father my kids." I blushed when she said that, and my face got really hot. But she kept going.

"This ring I'm giving, this ring I hold, has a message my heard did mold. It's a seal, a trust, a pact, we complete what we each other lacked. Every single day, every word, my heart elevate, as some will say, let not man separate. I guess what I'm trying to say, Golfer, I'm happy you're marrying me today."

Once again, everyone was either tearing up, like Mario, or silenced, like most of the people there.

"Do ah people enjoy making ah me cry?" Mario said, blowing his nose obnoxiously. His eyes were red from his crying. "Okay…I'm ah okay. Now…if there is ah anyone who opposes these two ah being wed, let them ah speak now, or ah forever hold ah their peace." Mario looked around the seats. I did and Samus did as well. We were scanning the seats for anyone who raised their hands, but nobody did. In fact, everyone was looking for everyone else.

"Well, then, my ah turn." Mario said. "Golfer…ah do you take Samus to be ah your lawfully wedded ah wife?" I looked into his eyes and spoke from the heart, at least, that's how it felt.

"I do." I said plainly. I turned and looked up at Samus.

"Samus…" Mario said. "Do you ah take Golfer to be ah your lawfully wedded ah husband?" Samus said "I do…." She was tearing up now.

"By ah the power invested in ah me…" Mario began. "And by the power of…Smash Bros Inc…I ah think, I now announce ah you man and ah wife. You may ah kiss the bride." I stared into Samus's eyes. It would have been slightly hard to kiss her since she was about 6 feet tall, maybe more, and I was 5 foot 4. Everyone saw this and began to giggle amongst themselves, but I stood on my tip toes and kissed her on the mouth. Everyone clapped.

Acting as if it were a signal, Samus grabbed the ever famous bouquet and turned her back to the crowd. With a wide smile, she cast it off blindly into the crowd for some lady to catch. Following that, I took off my garter, and closing my eyes, I tossed it like a frisby into the crowd for a guy to catch. Samus turned around and I opened my eyes.

Psyche and Pit were sitting in the second row, talking to each other. The bouquet did a flip in the air and landed right in her lap. Pit put up his hands in surprise, and the garter landed on his right arm and twirled into his grip, as if fate had a hold on it. Psyche and Pit just stared at each other.

* * *

**Aww…how sweet huh? Okay everyone. Good news. Sequel! That's right! A sequel to this is coming up! I promise if you loved this one or hated it, I assure you that you will love the next one. Now, Perdido is lonely. Perdido, for those of you not paying attention, is our review button. Review and he'll feel better. He's only a baby. **

**Now, this story is over, but this I will say**

**From me and PitFTW, have a nice day. ;)**


End file.
